


Wedding Season

by lazylyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 27 dresses prompt, F/M, HP: EWE, Novella, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylyz/pseuds/lazylyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione, a bored office worker and wedding aficionado, gets caught up in a best friend’s wedding to a man she still pines after. A Harry Potter spin on the premise of 27 Dresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fool's Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is the new story I've been working on for the past month. It's mostly finished so expect updates to be frequent-ish. I'm thinking once a week or something. There are about 15 chapters in total, so that should make it through December barring edits and things. The schedule should give me some time to proofread and such.
> 
> This is also posted on FanFiction.
> 
> Anyways, HP is not mine, neither is 27 Dresses, nor do I make any money off these writings. It's all for fun and the experience.
> 
> So without further ado, I present Wedding Season!

 

Time since the end of the war had always seemed a little sedate to Hermione. In the wake of the final battle, she had kept up her relationship with Ron who had gone straight into being an Auror with Harry. In the same year, she had gone back to school to finish her education. The next year she had found a job in the Ministry helping with research and translations. In the third year, she got a flat where she has lived out the following three years in a relative monotonous state enjoying her quiet routine.

The building to Hermione's flat was nondescript, which many people would walk by and never take a second glance at. She however enjoyed the lackluster building and often used it as a refuge. Her top floor flat offered a secluded peace with the rooftop greenhouse and privet entrance, which was a much needed escape from her often celebrity like status.

The furnishings inside the flat itself were a mix of traditional with small modern flairs for convenience. Her office, though, held her much loved books, her well used colossal desk, and a sturdy cat tower in the window for her cats to play and lounge on while she worked.

Pictures covered a shelf near her desk depicting her place beside her close friends each dressed in their own once in a life time dresses. Their weddings held a special place in Hermione's life and she often looked over the images fondly. Ginny looked buff in her tight fitting gown showing off her professional quidditch body. Luna stood out in her eclectic flowy gown of many different vibrant and eye catching shades.

And then, there was Hannah Abbot. The two girls became much closer after the final battle when Neville started to frequent the Leaky Cauldron on his off days from working at the school. Hermione liked this picture the most. The pure joy radiating off Hannah could give a boost to her mood when days felt too long.

Hermione shuffled a stack of papers from her desk into her beaded bag. Getting ready for work had never been one a moment she looked forward to. Work was never really like school where her fire for learning and understanding things fueled her ability to wake up and get going. On the other hand, work tended to dampen those desires.

What had begun as a job looked forward too quickly turned out to be tedious tasks and menial or often mundane chores. She had originally chosen the position to be close to Ron and Harry, and if she was being honest with herself, she really only chose the position because of Ron. But, to her dismay their relationship never really took off after the war.

They did spend a lot of time together, but in the year after the final battle, Hermione had started to notice Ron's wandering gaze and changing desires. At first she thought it was just him getting used to all the new found attention, but then she noticed his reluctance to spend time with her. He would spend more and more time at inter-office quidditch matches while she spent more time researching spells and assisting magical creatures on the side.

So, it was of no surprise to her when Ron announced in a round-about fashion that he wanted to seek better pastures as it were. He had wanted excitement and thrill, and here she was reading books and taking a break from their previously fast passed life.

The breakup had been a blow to Hermione. She had practically been planning their wedding since he had told her he loved her after the war. Though as much as she loved him, he needed space, and she would wait.

Hermione sighed to herself. The stack of papers had been moved to her bag and revealed several articles scattered over her desk with each headline holding snippets of wedding news. She couldn't believe she was fawning over current wedding articles over what could have been in her own life.

The articles all had a common factor other than weddings. A particular writer had caught her attention after she was the bridesmaid for Luna's wedding to the Scamander fellow not just a year ago. The writer had eloquently spoken about Luna's quirky traits and divulged some rather profound information about Scamander's family history. Overall, Hermione enjoyed the article. Around this time, Hermione found herself being asked to be bridesmaids for her numerous friends she had made since the war. She was now thrust into the wizarding wedding circuit and with it came the rabid interest in the writer of the article she had first read.

The author's name was Malcolm Fredon. He apparently was a young wizard whom had kept his distance during the war and had now been given the opportunity to stretch his writing fingers as it were.

Hermione found his articles insightful and well versed. His passion for minute details and historical insight had Hermione unknowingly fishing for the wedding column every Monday post. His articles usually came after big weekend weddings or large engagement parties. For as many weddings Hermione had been to and involved in, she had still yet to meet him.

Once her personal desk was in order and the articles brushed aside, Hermione made her way to the floo to head to work thinking that if Fredon had an article today her work day would perhaps be better.

It wasn't better. Ron had popped in and out with several demands for his department and none of them social calls. The encounters left Hermione rather dejected and put out with the demands. However, the secretary of her department, Astoria, came over for a visit to brighten her mood.

"Don't forget, Hermione. Tonight is a big night!" Astoria chattered anxiously. Her nervous energy was radiating through her body and into her tone.

"Do not worry Astoria," Hermione soothed setting aside several papers she had to sign. "I've got it all set to go. You just need to show up and be stunning."

"Thank you. You're a life saver, you know. I just nervous about the whole thing."

"I know. Now get back to work before someone sees you missing from your desk."

"I am. I am," Astoria said before heading to the entrance of Hermione's cubical. "I just wanted to thank you for everything."

Hermione shooed Astoria out with a wave of her hand, "Go on. I've got it."

* * *

Five years.

That's what it had been for Draco.

The first was spent in Azkaban, terribly dreadful. He hated that year, but his sentencing was cut short due to good behavior and a nice parole officer. The second year was community service under the direction of said parole officer who helped clean up his act, pulled him out of his depression, and set him on his feet.

The third and fourth years he had been trying without any success to get a job. His family had lost everything in the years following the war, and the manor had been demolished. The result had left him without much choice, and so his long journey to find a job had started.

His countless letters sent to discriminatory hiring managers and just as infuriating owners were received, but with much reluctance and all turned down. None wanted an Ex-Death Eater even if he had flying colors from his parole officer and community service manager.

And so, he took to writing.

His colorful words covered his anger, hid his distaste, and melded with society. His alternate form of himself, one that he could have been if not for his own decisions in life. He wrote sweet sappy words in hopes of getting better responses from hiring managers. He wrote eloquent prose in attempts of winning over people's hearts instead of their minds (because people's minds don't often like change).

He had lucked out. One of the letters he had sent got a reply. He was to have an interview which would hopefully lead to a job on a more permanent basis.

To his chagrin and eventual disappointment, the response had been from Rita Skeeter who was now in charge of The Prophet. She wanted him because she had known from his past that he would be capable of getting the information he needed which was so crucial to reporting at The Prophet. She brought him on, and to his utter dismay, stuck him on the wedding column under a pen name.

The column turned out to be a success. The witches loved having something uplifting and sweet to read, especially after all the pain from the war. The writing gathered the readers by the droves, and the paper was selling out on weekends after big wedding announcements or parties.

He covered all the big news and popular relationships. He covered old wizarding wedding traditions and the newly accepted traditions of the muggles.

White dresses, big parties, short engagements juxtaposed regale venues, garden parties, afternoon teas, and judgmental grandparents. And, Draco was in the middle of it all, pen name, a camera, and a hope no one would spill the beans of his writing the wedding column.

As much popularity his column gained though, he still felt like his talent was being wasted. He brewed potions in his free time, found trade issues with stricter ingredients, stigmas over controversial aids, and people who would rather not be involved with anything. He wanted to write about those things, not just baby's breath and flowing dresses, but rather things that mattered in the wake of a devastating war. He wanted to write on issues that had meaning rather than a torn dress the morning of some girl's big day.

Today, he solemnly thought, would be the day he would walk into Skeeter's office and demand something else to write.

"I would love to cover potions," he had said with a gusto Rita had not seen since he had started working there. "There are so many areas that need to be brought to the attention of the public." He passed back and forth in front of her desk. "Take Wolfsbane for instance, our werewolves have not a chance of joining our society without the assistance of Wolfsbane, which unfortunately has several ingredients that cost a small fortune to procure. If I could write an article gaining awareness about the matter more people would be will to put time and money behind the project-"

"Draco," Rita interrupted him with a stiff hand in the air. "I know you are all reformed and everything, and want to do good and help your fellow outcasts, but you write great wedding columns. I can't just knowingly push that aside for your passions. You generate steady readers, people who pick up our paper every week, search for your column, and talk. They love your work. Stick to it."

"But if I could just write on the side or something, stretch my wings in a different direction who knows where it could lead," he pleaded.

"No, not unless you would like to write somewhere else," she replied not looking up from her work.

He grumbled in agitation clearly not happy about being stuck with the same dribble day in and day out.

Rita sighed, leveled him a stern glare, steepled her fingers, and said, "Tell you what. Get me something big for a cover and I might let you write a little something on the side," she paused for effect, "As long as it does not affect your current output for the wedding column."

"Yes! Thank you. Really Skeeter, thank you."

"I want front cover material, something big!" She called out to his retreating back. "And don't forget that event tonight. Many people of importance should be there."

"Got it!"

 


	2. A Wedding Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's already Friday, so have another chapter!

Hermione had taken her time getting ready for Astoria’s wedding shower. The whole department was invited and that meant Ron would actually be in attendance.

This night was going to be one of the few times she would have a chance to try to reconnect with him and she didn’t want to waste it. The night was also one of the few times she would have down time and be able to visit her friends she wouldn’t usually get to see.

Hermione looked over shoulder and at the scraps of paper on her desk. There was a letter there addressed to her in a bubbly scrawl.

Lavender had owled her the week before informing her that she would in fact be coming back for a few weeks and would love to catch up.

The two girls had reconnected just after the war when Hermione had been busy helping make Wolfsbane for those whom had been attacked during the final battle. Once Hermione had helped Lavender with transitioning and getting used to life as a werewolf, Lavender had decided to travel abroad saying it would be for the best.

Several years had passed since that time and now a crisp letter sat on Hermione’s desk signaling a return of what, Hermione did not know.

She had written Lavender back, though, saying she would look forward to seeing her and if she needed a place to stay while she was visiting her flat was available. On a whim, she also invited her to Astoria’s wedding shower hoping the girl would like to visit some old friends as well.

She got her response saying they would meet up at the shower. Lavender also thanked her for the place to stay.

Hermione sighed and grabbed her wand from the table before turning to the floo taking a handful of powder from the mantle. She took a deep breath and clearly spoke, “Diagon Ally.”

With a whoosh she was carted away and with a hope that she would be leaving behind her uncertain feelings about the evening as well. The waiting crowd on the other side of the floo milled slowly about as Hermione entered with an ungraceful stumble.

She took a step forward to steady herself, but promptly tripped over several wrapped gifts left in the middle of the walkway. Falling forward, she let out a squeak. Her knees rammed into the ground with a jolt of pain running up her spin.

“Owh. This is just my luck.”

“I know you just can’t stay on your feet around me, but there is no need faint in the entrance way,” said a sarcastic drawl. A pale hand appeared in her face offering to help her up off the floor. Her eyes followed the outstretched arm up to the person offering assistance. His bright blond hair looked windswept and nothing like she had remembered from school.

“Since when did you start to lend helping hands, Malfoy?” Hermione asked while keeping her hands firmly on the floor at her side.

“Since you ever so gracefully fell in front of me,” Draco replied with his hand still offered. “I just felt the overwhelming need to be of assistance.”

“My arse,” she scoffed under her breath and made an attempt to push herself up.

“Yes, it is quiet lovely,” Draco commented lightly as if he had not just made a pass at her.

Her arms gave way and she flopped back onto the ground. With an affronted look not quiet believing what she was hearing, she asked, “Excuse me?”

He looked down his nose at her perched position on the ground. “Oh was I not supposed to make a comment about your arse?”

“I think not,” said Hermione, scandalized that he would even be thinking about her that way.

“Well then, ignore what I just said and get up off the floor.” He gave her foot a light kick with his own. “I’m beginning to wonder if you’ve had libations prior to showing up here.”

Hermione grumbled to herself while grabbing hold of his hand, and to her surprise he pulled her gently from the floor in one smooth manner and wrapped his other arm around her back till she was steady on her feet.

“Well there we are, Miss Granger, back on your feet again,” he said lightly in her ear. The small puffs of his breath sent several involuntary shivers down her spine.

“Are you going to let me go now, Malfoy?”

A deep hum resonated from him while he contemplated her question. She felt his arm tighten around her waist.

“Malfoy,” Hermione said plainly while grabbing his arm hoping to jar him out of his current state.

“I don’t think I want to,” he replied.

“Let me go, this instant.” Her voice held a strong conviction, and he let out an exasperated sigh. He removed his arm slowly from around her waist. His arrogant demeanor radiated the loss of contact entirely on her.

Hermione took a step away from him and straightened her dress out. He watched her movements closely before looking over her shoulder. There were several joyous squeals to which Hermione turned to see what the commotion was all about.

Her heart plummeted like a stone in still water. She felt the air rush out of her lungs in dismay. There, before her at the bar was Ron, who had been sipping at a drink, as was the evidence left on the bar beside him, and currently in his arms was Lavender.

The smiles on their faces did nothing for Hermione state of panic. The whole situation was like the universe was having a laugh at her, creating flashbacks to a forgetful year at Hogwarts.

She quickly turned away, but forgot Draco was still in her company and smacked right into his chest as she tried to steer clear of the joyous greeting. She did not notice Draco’s hand slide up her arm holding her in place, but she did notice when he leaned forward and spoke into her ear.

“How about a drink, Hermione?”

“Absolutely not.” Gaining the sense that he was going to rub in the fact that her life was in fact repeating itself if they got near the bar.

“What? You don’t want to catch up, get to know me a little better?”

“Absolutely not,” she repeated.

“It’s just a drink, Granger. It is not going to kill you.”

She fumed and pulled her arm out of his grasp. “I would rather you not make fun of me.”

“What in Merlin’s name would I want to make fun of you for?”

She did not get to respond as the lady of the party had walked up in all her glamor. Astoria looked the part of the wonderful bride to be while latching onto Hermione’s arm.

“Hermione, dear, I can’t thank you enough for putting this all together.”

“It’s not a problem, Astoria,” Hermione quickly replied glad Astoria had butted in when she had. “Anything I could do to help.”

Draco looked between the two women and his brows shot up his forehead in recognition. “Oh so you’re the Maid of Honor helping out then.”

“Yes and she does a fabulous job as well,” Astoria said looking pleased with herself. “Draco, I’m glad you could make it. I was wondering if you would ever get away from work?”

“Of course I could get away, but then work never really leaves these days.” He laughed and then turned his attention to Hermione. “I am, however, interested in how you became her Maid of Honor.”

“That’s a story for another day,” Astoria interrupted, “I haven’t got time for it right now, though I am sure Hermione wouldn’t mind telling you about it here.”

Hermione glared at her friend clearly upset with the fact she would have to entertain the arrogant man with stories of how the two women became close enough friends to potentially be in each other’s weddings let alone Astoria’s Maid of Honor.

Astoria gave her a pained look in apology before gliding off to another set of people who had just entered. Hermione could just make out the dark hair of Pansy, and she started formulating an excuse to go say hello to her other friend.

“So,” Draco prompted eyebrows moving in jest. “How about that drink?”

“Malfoy, just because my friend tells me to do something does not mean I have to do it.” Hermione turned away to go find several co-workers she could socialize with while she waited for Pansy to be less occupied.

“It’s just a drink, Granger, you don’t have to get all bent out of shape over it,” Draco said following her.

“I don’t want to. You should leave me alone.”

“Fine if that is what you want,” he said turning to the bar by himself. “Be my guest.”

Hermione sighed and found a small group of co-workers mingling near an hors d’oeuvre table. She walked up and started a conversation with them in hopes to forget about Lavender and Ron, but to her dismay the couple had taken to the dance floor nearby.

She watched them for several moments before deciding she couldn’t take it anymore. Excusing herself from the small group she made her escape to the bar where she spotted Pansy sipping a candied looking martini.

Hermione slide into the empty stool next to the witch and eyed her drink. “How can you stand drinking those things?”

“Oh please, at least it’s better than your gin and tonic.” Pansy scowled back at Hermione before taking a long drawn out sip from her glass.

Hermione gave her friend an affronted look. “That’s a wholly refreshing drink I’ll have you know,” she said defending herself.

“Yeah sure, just keep telling yourself that, Granger,” said Pansy lightly while taking an elegant sip from her drink. “Anyways, weren’t you supposed to meet up with Lavender tonight?”

She ignored Pansy’s remarks and signaled to the bartender. He stopped in from of them and then placed her order. Pansy waited till Hermione had her drink in hand before commenting, “So how’s the watching your best friends get off on each other going?”

“Don’t remind me,” bit Hermione taking a deep swig from her drink before playing with the edged of her napkin.

“Well then by all means keep drinking. Hopefully that will put some distance between you, and besides I like it when you’re drunk,” Pansy said lecherously.

“Pansy could you just shut up for one moment,” said Hermione who was tired of the constant edging from Pansy to get over Ron.

“Hermione, you’ve got to get over him,” Pansy continued not heeding Hermione’s fierce glare over the edge of her drink. “There are other people out there more than willing to get to know you.”

“Yes but it’s hard when he’s my first love.” Hermione looked down into her drink before swirling it around.

“I know, dear,” Pansy said downing the rest of her drink. “Well don’t brood for too long.”

“I’ll try not to,” Hermione commented dryly while Pansy got up and gave her a small side hug in an attempt to comfort her. All of a sudden Hermione found herself at the bar alone still sipping her rather strong drink.

After what felt like several long hours, she was in the middle of contemplating her life choices when none other than the two people she had been avoiding decided to make an appearance.

“Oh Hermione! There you are,” Lavender giggled out and clutched the edge of the bar to steady herself. “I was wondering when I would get to see you. Ron has kept me busy.”

Her hand was flat against Ron’s chest as they clung to each other as if there was only a small space open at the bar.

“Hermione,” Ron started clearly missing the vehement gaze coming from the woman he addressed. “I thought I would take Lavender muggle dancing, you’re welcome to join us for the evening, to catch up and all.” He looked at her with an expectant gaze clearly not wanting to leave her out.

Hermione glanced over at her two friends and tried not to grimace. “I actually think I’m going to head home. You know, long week and all.” She offered them a small smile.

“Hermione I know we were going to use this time to catch up and all, but I really would love to go dancing.” Lavender did not look one bit guilty about skipping out on their prior plans. “I’ll see you back at your place then?”

Hermione finished the rest of her glass and made to get up. “Ah yes. I’ve got the spare room ready.”

Lavender gave her a quick hug before taking Ron’s hand. “Wonderful. Don’t wait up then.”

“Didn’t plan on it,” Hermione said to herself as she watched her two giddy friends walk away. The swinging door from their exit was the last Hermione saw of them that evening, and she felt a sense of dread creep over her as she thought about her own missed chances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, thanks for all the comments and kudos! It really means a lot.


	3. A Late Night Gossip Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooh! It's chapter day. I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this.   
> Also reminder, this is posted on FanFiction as well.

Hermione found herself pacing back and forth in her tiny living room. It was currently three in the morning, and she could not sleep. Her mind could not stop constantly envisioning Lavender’s escapades with Ron of which she had yet to return from. The whole ordeal left Hermione with uncertain feelings.

Grabbing her wand, she cast some quick cleaning spells and set herself to work around the kitchen. She hoped that if she kept busy she would not have to think about Ron and Lavender all over again. To her dismay she found herself grumbling out loud to the empty space of her kitchen.

“I can’t believe this is bugging me. Argh, Hermione get over it,” she said to herself while scrubbing a particularly tough spot on the stove. “They went out to dance. What are you going to do? Tell your friends they can’t go out.”

A loud knocking noise outside her flat startled her causing her to jump and bump her head on the underside of the cabinet above. Gripping the back of her head, she grumbled several curse words weakly under breath.Of course she would be jumpy.

She couldn’t stop thinking about the whole evening and what a fiasco it all had been. The shower was supposed to be for her to catch up with friends she didn’t normally have time to spend with.

The evening was also supposed to be her chance to get some alone time with Ron. She had been sure that he was giving her more attention than normally, and yet, Ron had been swept out from under her nose just like she remembered had happened back in fifth year.

‘If you just said how you felt I’m sure all of this wouldn’t have happened, Hermione.’ She berated herself while scrubbing the already shiny surface of the cooktop. ‘And don’t even get me started on Malfoy.’

What was he even all about acting like a perfect gentleman? Helping her up off the floor. Asking her for a drink. The whole evening was rather overwhelming and she didn’t know how to process all the strange thoughts flittering through her head.

Gathering the few cleaning supplies around her, Hermione started to head for the hall bathroom. She hoped moving on to some more strenuous work would clear her mind.

However, it was not to be so. There was a sharp rattle from the front door handle before it swung open. Lavender stomped into the small entrance hall and had clearly not expected Hermione to be up and at it.

“Hermione! You’re still awake?” Lavender asked stepping fully into the flat and placing her jacket on a hook by the door as if she had been living there all along.

The question grated on Hermione’s sensibilities, but stalled her answer as she put the cleaning supplies down on the counter. Her brain riffled for a suitable answer and landed on what could only be the obvious choice for someone like herself.

“Yea, well, thinking about work and all,” said Hermione with a small shrug of her shoulders and a weary sigh. “I just couldn’t get to sleep.”

“So you take to cleaning?” Lavender asked.

“Some days, yes.”

“Oh well since your up then we should catch up.” Lavender clearly taking Hermione’s excuse in stride and turning it into a chance to gossip.

Hermione sighed and resigned herself to the fact that she would eventually have to listen to Lavender’s idle chatter, but still not sure if she was ready to be subjected to an early morning gossip session.

Coffee was in order and would hopefully be one of her saving graces.

“Sure Lavender,” Hermione said over her shoulder while she made her way to the sink to ready the coffee pot. “Just let me get some coffee going and we’ll chat in the living room.”

Lavender nodded her consent before flouncing her way over to the living room and flopping non too gently down on an overstuffed couch.

“Oh, Hermione,” Lavender started right away. “You can’t believe it. Ron took me to this wonderful place in Muggle London. They had dancing like I’ve never seen before.”

Lavender recounted the ins and outs of her apparently exotic evening while draping herself across Hermione’s couch and subjecting her to the thoughts of scandalous dancing.

The coffeemaker gurgled and gargled perfectly matching what Hermione wanted to do while hearing the never ending stream of sugary spew coming from Lavender. Grabbing her favorite large mug and placing on the counter with a bang, she poured the dark liquid to the brim not leaving any space of sugar or cream. She would need every ounce of bitterness to go with the sweet sappy gossip.

“Sounds like you had quiet the experience,” said Hermione while taking a seat in the adjacent armchair with a strong coffee and a just as strong of a frown. “Lavender, have you told Ron everything that had happened?”

Lavender was silent and didn’t look Hermione in the eye. She fiddled with the throw pillow before attempting to explain her thought to Hermione, “I’ll tell him when I’m ready. I don’t just know how he’s going to handle it all. I’ve never really discussed my lycanthropy with anyone other than you. And you’ve helped so much, Hermione, really you have, but I’m just not ready.”

The two friends sat in silence letting several moments pass between them. The disagreement about what to tell Ron settling heavily on Hermione. She couldn’t let either of them go on without some clarification.

“Lavender, you are lying to him,” said Hermione the words slowly dribbled out in her attempt to try to reason with the girl across from her. She clutched the hot mug to her chest warming herself. “The sooner you tell him the better he is going to handle it. The longer you wait the more he’ll feel betrayed.”

“But I don’t want to ruin this yet,” Lavender whined gripping the throw pillow and propping her chin on the edge. “We’ve just reconnected and I don’t want to put a huge downer on our relationship just because something happened during the war. I don’t want to bring that on us. I don’t want to be the one to bring back those memories.”

A taut silence full of tension stretched between them as the girls reminisced the memories they had both struggled to keep from overwhelming them.

Hermione sighed and took a sip from her mug while struggling to find the words her thoughts needed.

“You won’t ruin your relationship with him you by telling him now. You will when don’t tell him and he finds out some other way. He won’t understand why you’ve kept something this big from him.”

“The only other way he would know is if you told him Hermione,” said Lavender vehemently, a hand clutching desperately at the couch cushion. “You’re the only other one who really knows.”

“And I won’t tell him,” promised Hermione, “at least until such time where I have to look out for my friend. He needs to know. I am giving you a chance to say something.”

Lavender let out a huff and glared at her. “I’ll get to it. It’s just that we just met up this past evening. I wouldn’t want to ruin it with news like that.”

“But if you think there are going to be more evenings like this,” pressed Hermione, “and with a potential to go somewhere with the relationship then he has a right to know. You can’t just keep that kind of information from him.”

“I know.” Lavender’s voice wavered. “It’s all just so frustrating. Don’t get me wrong, Hermione. You have helped like no one else could. You have given me a supply of Wolfsbane which has made me feel as normal as I could get, but I still have some reservations about telling other people.”

Wrapping her arms around the pillow, she pulled her legs up to rest her forearms against her knees.

“What have you been telling them when the full moon comes around?”

“The usual. ‘I’ve got to go help family.’ or ‘work really needs me right now and I’ve got this project thing.’ I haven’t really had too many close relationships since being infected, so not many people need more than that,” Lavender finished dejectedly her arms falling loosely to the couch and her eyes glossing over.

Hermione sat there taking in her friend’s lonely discord. She had never wanted to see Lavender friendless because of her condition, though Hermione still felt that those who had shown they were willing to work with and befriend werewolves in the past would be willing to accept Lavender for who she was currently.

Downing the last of her coffee, Hermione stood then walked up to the couch Lavender was on and sat down on the ottoman. She braced her hands on her knees and felt like she was a doctor telling a patient that they had some terrible which ironically was actually the case.

“I know I can come off as harsh sometimes, but I am happy for you. My disagreements tend to put people on edge. I got a lot of cold shoulders for disagreeing with Harry and Ron back in school,” Hermione said in prim tones before sucking in a deep breath and putting aside her own feelings. “Besides that, you are my friend now, and I see this makes you happy. I just don’t want either of you to get hurt in the process I know you’ve had a long evening, but know I am looking out for you and want what is best, so.”

“I know Hermione and I thank you for it, but sometimes I need to make my own decisions when it comes to people,” Lavender said swinging her legs over the side of the couch to face Hermione. “Right now I’m just not ready to tell people everything that has happened.”

“And I get that. I just want to make sure you do plan on being open with Ron about things that have happened.”

“I will.”

The two friends shared a silence before Hermione clapped a hand on her knee and got up.

“Well it’s late and I’m tired. The guest room is all set, so make yourself at home.”

“Goodnight Hermione.”

“Goodnight Lavender.”


	4. A Start of Something

The time after the bridal shower proved Lavender and Ron inseparable. Hermione could not dodge them for what felt like a single moment. The office held constant reminders of lunches, sent flowers, streams of owls and memos flying by, squealed greetings, and giggled laughs.

Even in her own within her own home, what with Lavender staying in her spare bedroom, she could not escape their relationship. There were stories of dates enjoyed by moonlight. Picnic adventures at the local park. Dates even so mundane as collecting potion ingredients for household chores.

The dates didn’t compare to the multitude of weddings currently happening in the wizarding world which unfortunately for Hermione, included a lot of her friends who had decided that now was the opportune time to get engaged and married.

Included in that circle of friends was Ron and Lavender who were now invited to many of the same events Hermione was going to. Engagement parties, wedding showers, bridal parties, there was no end to where Hermione would run into them next.

The plus side to all the wedding festivities was Hermione kept busy. After Astoria’s wedding shower her sister, Daphne, informed her of her own impending nuptials and had pushed that she would love for Hermione to be the Maid of Honor.

Astoria’s wedding came and went to Hermione’s delight; her sister Daphne’s, however, did not. In the middle of planning the soon to be extravagant affair several other friends approached Hermione with the wish that she would be their Maid of Honor as well.

Susan had been next to approach her just after her own engagement announcement. The question bubbled out of her with joy, and all Hermione could do was say that ‘yes, of course she would be her Maid of Honor.’

Padma and Parvati had also approached her during their own wedding planning. The affair they had set out was a duel wedding with Hermione as their Maid of Honor. Hermione had never been to a traditional Indian wedding, but she knew they were longer affairs and tended to span over several days. The twins wedding and bonding ceremonies had plans to be filled with breakfasts, lunches, dinners, entertainment, dancing, and gifts.

And so, Hermione found herself going between tastings, dress fittings, registries, and venue tours for Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, and the Patil twins. She was glad her close friends had already had their weddings the year before or else she would have gone crazy with planning.

Her one saving grace through the chaos were the articles being printed in the wedding column of the Prophet. Malcolm Fredon’s work kept her moving. His words spoke of mended hearts, happier moments, and families joining together from a broken war.

She currently was at her desk reading over his newest article on the Susan Bones’ engagement to Ernie Macmillan. The small excerpt under a picture of the couple held her attention till her eyes voraciously scanned over his words.

_Family Anew_

_There are not many times that news of a wedding brings out the tears of joy and happiness especially after the past few years that the British Wizarding World has gone through. This story, however wrought with the terrors of past events, carries a fine finish and joyful ending._

_I speak of course of Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan, two friends throughout school, both strong Hufflepuffs, and close friends with the Golden Trio and members of Dumbledore’s Army._

_With the loss her family to Voldemort’s terror during the First and Second Wizarding Wars, Susan Bones became close to the Macmillan family and their son Ernie._

_Though they didn’t date in school, the two Hufflepuffs have made a name for their budding relationship in the years after graduating, and have shown the lengths of great loyalty and friendship Hufflepuffs have to offer. Their strong relationship a signal for more to come._

_With great pleasure, the couple announced their engagement this past week to friends and family. The young remaining Bones legatee without a family now joins with the long standing Macmillan’s in the Bones-Macmillan bonding expected to take place in a small privet ceremony later this Fall._

_Photograph and Article by_

_Malcolm Fredon_

Hermione put the paper down and rubbed her eyes remembering Susan’s excitement and readiness to get married. Susan had been ecstatic riffling off several ideas about venues and themes. Hermione had to stop her mid-sentence letting her know that any ideas should be written down because all the weddings were starting to blend together.

Susan complied and promptly sent an owl that evening with detailed venue ideas, color schemes, and an invite list. The bonding ceremony was to be a small and featured several members of Dumbledore’s Army as well as Ernie’s family.

Hermione glanced over the letter with the dates Susan had proposed and let out a resentful groan. Pulling out her planner from her purse, she flopped it open on the desk to flip to the latter half of the calendar. Finger flying across the numbers, she landed on the selected dates.

Her shoulders slumped, head falling onto the open planner. There beside her finger were the words etched with ink in her own crisp handwriting.

_Patil Weekend_

“Arg, Susan, you could not have picked a worse time to get bonded,” Hermione whined into the crook of her arm.

The twins had already sent Hermione dates for their several day wedding that would take up the whole weekend. She loved her friends she just hadn’t planned on spending the entire weekend running around doing wedding things, and now with Susan choosing her bonding date the same weekend as the twins, her weekend looked even fuller.

She looked over her desk and spotted several other crinkled letters laying open. The never-ending stream of owls had her going non-stop.

The planning alone for all the weddings was keeping her schedule packed with dress fittings, tastings and the like. She thought that keeping busy would be good. hopefully put some distance between her and Lavender and Ron, but to her dismay she found herself still around them.

They shared friends. They were friends. There was no way she could avoid them.

She pushed up from her desk deciding she needed a break.

Daphne’s wedding was this weekend, making her schedule a little lighter for the coming month where she would have to finalize the last minute details for both the Patil twins and Susan.

She would still be busy of course, but that business would hopefully keep her clear of the newest couple.

* * *

 

A Match

Hermione’s first weekend free of any commitments Lavender roped her into accompanying her and Ron to an interoffice quidditch match. Ron was not participating in favor of spending the afternoon with the girls. Hermione would have not agreed to going had she known she would end up being the third wheel to her friends’ budding relationship.

“Hermione!” Lavender greeted her with an enthusiastic grin and a frantic wave. “I’m so glad you decided to get out of the office for once.”

“Well I thought some fresh air would do some good,” Hermione said while taking a seat in the hard plastic chair. The quidditch pitch was a practice stadium for the local team. Lavender took a seat next to Hermione leaving a chair open on the end.

“Ah Hermione! I don’t usually see you at these things often.” Ron called out before taking his place beside Lavender. His arm draped over her shoulder in an unassuming fashion and the girl was practically preening from the attention.

Hermione rolled her eyes and drew her attention to the field. They were early so the teams were still warming up. It looked like a hodgepodge of different departments.

“Did they not have enough people to play today?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah they were short on several regulars,” Ron replied offhandedly. “I hear Malfoy got invited. Should be interesting to see him play.”

“Ronny could you get me something at the concession?” Lavender pleaded with her eyelashes flapping rapidly.

“Sure thing, dove.” He replied with s sickeningly sweet tone. “What would you like?”

Hermione tried to keep her bile down at the saccharine talk. She shuffled her feet and adjusted her position so she didn’t have to see them flirting in her peripheral vision.

“Surprise me,” Lavender coyly said.

Ron grinned and got up to leave. He paused on the stairs out and turned back to the girls. “Do you want anything Hermione?”

“Oh, umm, I’ll just have my usual.”

“Sure thing.”

He trudged up the rest of the stairs and left the girls to themselves. After a moment Hermione ventured lightly, “So, you’re on quite good terms?”

“Oh I know. He’s such a darling.” Lavender chattered with gusto. “Loves to help and wait on me. It’s very endearing.”

“I bet.” Hermione replied not knowing what else to say. She was silent for the rest of the time keeping her eyes on the players flying around. She spotted Malfoy’s trademark hair flapping in the breeze and wondered if that’s why his hair always looked perfectly windswept.

Ron came back hands full of goodies and snacks. He put down several drinks before handing Lavender a mixed green salad thing. She looked down at it with apprehension.

“I got you a salad because I remembered from back in school you didn’t really care for the meats.” Ron said eagerly looking to please.

“Thank you Ron,” Lavender said with a forced smile and taking the bowl from his hands, “That really means a lot.”

Ron then passed Hermione her a steak and cheese sub. When it passed under Lavender’s nose, however, Hermione noticed the girl’s eyes widen with craving. She could tell it took everything the girl had not to rip the sandwich out of Hermione’s hand.

Hermione offered the girl a pitying smile before tucking into her sandwich. She hoped the miscommunication would prompt Lavender into speaking up about her lycanthropy and not just sit by and take what was without conflict, but there was not a word from the girl beside her.

The match was getting ready to start as the players filled into the formation. Hermione watched them take off her eyes drawn to Malfoy’s figure yet again. She needed to stop being creepy.

Overall the match was uneventful and it served its purpose in distracting her from the cuddly couple next to her, so she was glad when they made their way down to the pitch to congratulate the winning team and talk with those they knew.

Ron and Lavender left Hermione behind once they reached the grass, so she stood to one side waiting for the opportune moment to slip away unnoticed. Unfortunately for her she never got the chance.

"Ah, Granger, fancy seeing you here,” Draco called out spotting her from across a short distance. He took several even strides before he stood in front of her. His wind swept hair swooping across his forehead. “I didn’t think you would be one for the quidditch matches.”

“I’m not,” Hermione said with her arms crossed pointedly looking away from him.

“So then what brings you here?” He asked propping his broom against his side.

A loud burst of giggles met their ears. Over in the distance Ron was putting Lavender on a broom and attempting to guide her through several maneuvers a little more advanced than her current skill level at flying.

Draco scoffed at their flirty antics, “Ah dragged along as the third wheel. How unfortunate.”

“Don’t mock me. I am spending time with my friends.”

“I see that. How about we ditch them and go get a coffee?” He asked her in a rush. Hermione froze. “Come on Granger you need to relax a little. I hear you just never stop with all scheduling.”

“Don’t you start too.”

“Ah so someone else has said you do too much for your friends?”

“Now you’re just being a pig.”

“But at least I’m a good looking pig.” He smirked at her. “So the coffee?”

“I’m going to have to pass.” She said trying to let him down gently. He pouted his lower lip but conceded to her wishes.

“Well, have fun with your third wheeled adventure.” And then added as an afterthought, “And all your weddings.”

“I will.” She quirked a brow at him. “Have fun doing whatever it is you do.”

“That would be writing, Granger,” Draco counter back, grabbing his broom and lifting it over his shoulder.

“Of course,” She said with a wave of her hand.

He laughed lightly. “Maybe I’ll catch you around.”

“Highly unlikely.”

“Whatever you say.” And with that he left her standing by herself waiting for her friends’ flirting to be over with.


	5. A Busy Weekend Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very busy yesterday so here is the chapter today!

 

The next month had flown by in the wake of Daphne's wedding. The leaves had started to fall, and with every step they would crunch under foot. The air also became crisper in the evenings giving those who wandered out chilled noses and cold ears.

The last minute details Hermione had been in a rush to finalize had all come together. The big weekend was here with the Patil twins deciding to use the Great Hall at Hogwarts for the backdrop of their huge several day extravaganza. Thick carpets had been laid out across the floors of the Great Hall and the walls covered with colorful cloth leading up to the ceiling which opened up to the clear sky above.

The Patil twins were decked in gold bangles and beautiful red silk saris with gold embroidery. The bridesmaids' saris were shades of oranges and yellows each having a unique distinguishing pattern.

Susan, on the other hand, had decided on a quaint outdoor ceremony and reception under a pavilion deep in the gardens of the Macmillan estate. The leaves had turned to vibrant oranges and deep reds at just the right time to contrast with the light blues of the bridesmaid's dresses and flowers Susan had chosen several months in advance.

Corded lace with small intricate flowers elegantly detailed Susan's own dress with short sleeves encasing her shoulders. The bodice of the dress fit snug over her curves down to her hips before flowing gracefully to the ground. The ivory color gave her paler skin a glow that a white dress would have washed-out.

Hermione rather enjoyed the contrast between the two ceremonies, and after spending the Friday and Saturday at the Patil twins' gala, her full busy day was here. She was expected to go between the two ceremonies throughout the day and finish the evening at the Hogwart's gala.

Susan's ceremony was going to be a short affair starting just after lunch giving Hermione plenty of time to attend the morning festivities planned at the Patil party. She would then Apparate between the two events making sure every detail was covered and everything was in its place.

Hermione took in a deep breath. The day was going to be a long one giving her no time for breaks or down time, but she figured if everyone was happy then it would be worth it.

* * *

Draco found his weekend packed full of yet more wedding events. This time the event of the season was the Patil twins' gala that would span over three days.

A few wedding announcements for the fill in on the column that weekend as well as Susan and Ernie's wedding which was to be on the last day of the three-day Patil Party.

So to say Draco had his work cut out for him that weekend would be an understatement as he was, of course, expected to make an appearance for the sake of The Prophet. They wanted him on his best behavior and schmooze out the juicy details from any relatives or friends that had a little too much to drink.

Grabbing his handheld camera with several rolls of film, he set out for the first engagement party. It was a small affair and rather lack luster and it quickly became overshadowed by his arrival at Hogwarts for the start of the Twins' ceremonies.

The extravagant and ornate rugs spread out across the hall welcomed hundreds of friends and families to dine and party. Draco stayed a few short hours snapping photos and interviewing several attendees. The Prophet, however, did not want him to stay the whole time as he was needed elsewhere.

That elsewhere was the Macmillan wedding the next day. Situated perfectly in the homely gardens of the Macmillan estate, Susan and Ernie's ceremony was going to be the feature of the column the following week after the Patil piece.

Draco had arrived ahead of schedule, keeping busy behind his camera as to not disturb those in attendance. He watched for quiet moments between the bride and family members of the Macmillan's, catching candid and happy faces.

With a crack and whirl of billowing blue robes, Hermione Granger appeared across the focal point of his lens. Her often unruly hair was pinned in a simple twist with her bangs swooping across her forehead. Her trademark beaded bag was slung over one shoulder.

Draco snapped a few shots of her in quick succession as she walked past on her way over to the ladies dressing tent. She pulled the flap open and he watched her disappear behind the white canvas.

He could just hear light greetings from inside the tent and thought it would better of himself if he did not eavesdrop. There was still an hour before the bonding ceremony was to take place, so Draco figured he would wonder between the small groups of friends and family members to better flush out his article.

He found several ladies eager to divulge their knowledge of the couple and their friends. He hoped they would fill the time between now and when the ceremony was supposed to start. His luck was spot on. The girls gabbled on and on about romantic dates and perfect weddings till Draco thought his ears would fall off.

Every now and then, though, he would catch Hermione out of the corner of his eye disapparating off in some quiet corner away from the guests. Not entirely sure where she was going, he excused himself from the tangle of women to find out what he could about Hermione's whereabouts.

His luck had run out however when the ushers started to gather the guests together beckoning them towards the gazebo where bonding ceremony was to take place. Draco glanced around trying to spot the familiar stature of the Maid of Honor. She was nowhere in sight, and he wondered where in Merlin's name she had gotten to.

The small wedding party had started to fill in with the groomsmen taking their places around the edge of the gazebo. A light tune started up and the bridesmaids started filing in with their flowers clutched gently in hand.

Draco discreetly snapped a few photos of the procession and then spotted the woman he was looking for. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked slightly out of breath, but she followed the rest of the group down the aisle with a clear determination in her gate.

Draco surmised she must have shown up just in time to walk down the aisle. A quick thought came to him, the Patils, they had their last day of their gala today. He smirked to himself thinking that of course the bloody bint would have two weddings to go to on the same day let alone the same weekend.

The music changed to a softer, flowing melody and the crowed turned. Susan was about to walk around the corner of the hedge. Draco readied his camera and focused in on Ernie's face. From his angel, Draco could see the nervous shifting of the groom's stance and the slight twitch to his eyes.

Draco smirked at the poor sod's nervous conduct hoping he would never behave like that on his special day. In an instant, however, Ernie's complexion changed from the nervous energy to awe. Draco snapped several shots in quick response to the change as a bright grin spread across the groom's face just capturing the moment Susan had walked around the corner.

The crowd whispered their praises of the bride, and Draco swung his camera around and captured her as she glided down the aisle alone. Her stature was confident and sure despite her past being riddled with pain.

The couple met at the feet of the gazebo and grasped hands. The bonder began the ceremony with several words about the resilience of the couple and everything they had gone through to get to this point, but all Draco could focus on was the Maid of Honor.

The blue dress contrasted well with her warm tawny complexion and the backdrop of colorful autumn leaves. Her glowing complexion however could not hide the fact that she looked slightly impatient. She shifted from leg to leg every now and then, her eyes darting back towards what was becoming her apparition point to and from the gardens.

Draco watched on with amusement wondering if she would actually interrupt the proceedings to get where she needed to go. Nonetheless, she did not walk out during the ceremony much to Draco's vexation with her fidgeting.

The ceremony wrapped with an elegant bonding of the couple's hands and then the procession made their way back down the aisle and to the pavilion where the reception was to take place.

The crowd followed soon after with Draco among them. The group filed into the pavilion and started to seat themselves. Draco made his way through the occupied tables to take a table in the rear far away from the head table and family. He dodged around one enthusiastic wedding guest pulling out a chair only to step into the path of the Maid of Honor.

He hands reached out in instinct to steady the both of them.

"Excuse me," Hermione said in a rush. "I've got to go somewhere, please move."

Draco grunted and let her by not sure if she actually recognized him. He took his seat just as light music started up signaling the bride and groom's entrance. With their arrival, the reception started and the food was served.

Throughout the affair, Draco spotted Hermione rushing back and forth and popping in and out always with a smile gracing her lips although never really reaching her golden umber eyes.

As the reception reached its close, Draco offered his congratulations to the happy couple promising an elegant article on their ceremony. He then made his small rounds of goodbyes before seeing himself out and on to his last engagement for the evening.


	6. A Busy Weekend Part 2

Hermione made her last apparition with a crisp pop. Her footing was level as she marched out of her spin and towards the last of the scheduled vows. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Ron and Lavender. They had decided to shown up for the last day of the Patil party looking rather wrapped up in each other. They practically sat in each other's laps with one feeding the other small morsels by hand.

Hermione grumbled and made her way to the front where the final ceremony would be taking place. She could vaguely hear a camera was snapping in the distance and hoped she didn't look at tired as she felt.

With a smile plastered on her face, the last vows were over quick, and before Hermione knew it the newly bound couples were heading out the door and on their way.

The crowds of people bustled around saying goodbyes. Several groups joined together and were still dancing, and even more were gathered around tables eating.

Hermione was in a daze. She sighed deciding that her obligations were up and she could go home since the couples were gone. Making her way down the short stairs, she skirted around the dancing crowd; her sari billowing behind her.

Several enthusiastic couples spun each other with crossed arms and hands held. However, their jubilant giggles did nothing for Hermione's mood. There was a shirk and several yells, but she could not react fast enough.

Her spin cracked and popped all the way up to the base of her skull as a thick body slammed into her shoulder knocking her to the ground. The wind knocked out of her and she struggled to take in her next breath.

There were several loud voices calling out over her, but her vision was swimming and she couldn't place the voices. Hermione groaned from her place on the floor not quite catching who was yelling over her. All she could feel was her stiff back and sore head from the fall to the ground.

"No worries, she's fine! Don't all rush over here to help or anything!" A voice called out to the milling crowd. They gave a few sidelong glances but none came over to check up on Hermione with someone already by her side. "Alright there, love? Quick name check?"

Her vision swam in and out catching glimpses of bright blond hair and a sharp angular jaw just within an arm's reach. "You already know my name, Malfoy."

"Of course I do. I just want to make sure you do." His rich posh voice echoed through her ears giving her a strange peace about laying on the cold floor.

"Weren't you just at Susan's wedding?" Hermione asked blinking her eyes trying to clear the blurry haze and focus on the blond hair hanging before her.

"Yes."

"Why are you here then?" She asked slowly trying to piece together what was happening. She blinked a few more times till Draco's face came into focus.

"Well, things to do, people to see and all," he said with a wave of his hand before pulling her up into a seated position.

Blood pounded behind her eyes and through her ears. Hermione gripped a hand to her head before giving it a gentle shake while not quiet understanding why Draco would need to be at both weddings considering he wasn't currently friends with either parties that she knew of.

She groaned, put out a hand to stabilize herself, and tried to push up off the floor. Her sari was caught under her and she slipped back down, bum stinging and cheeks flushed with remembrance from when she first ran into Draco at the start of the year.

The two happenstances seemed rather fitting as bookends to her wedding season escapades she thought dejectedly. She huffed in annoyance just keeping her emotions a bay not being helped by the fact that she could not get up.

"Easy there," Draco moved a hand under her elbow and lifted her gently into a nearby chair, "and no sudden movements now."

"Yeah, got it," Hermione said trying to brush him off not wanting him to see her about to lose a torrent of tears over taking a tumble in the thinning crowd.

He moved slightly to the side to give her some space, but was still near enough if she needed extra support.

"So," he said casually drawing out the oh as he stared over her shoulder, hands in his pockets and rocking on his feet, "rough fall there. Do you often find yourself at a loss and can't help but fling yourself at my feet? I mean, I know I'm handsome and all, but Granger, you need to control yourself. You are in a public place."

She laughed lightly till the pounding came back. Clutching her head, she let out a shaky sigh, "Don't flatter yourself there Malfoy. I was just merely repulsed by your presence."

"Ah, so all is well with the world then?" He asked shooting her a sly smirk.

"Yes, you can count on that."

"Good then how about a cool pack and a drink?"

She squinted up at him in confusion, "Do you never stop?"

"Not really." He smiled down at her.

"I'll have to say no to the drink," Hermione replied looking down at her hands and a blush on her cheeks. "I think I'm a little out at the moment. I'm going to head home, so-"

"Then you are in no shape to be heading home by yourself, Granger. You'll get splinched. Knight Bus?" He offered and struck out his arm at the elbow for her to grasp.

Sucking in a breath through her teeth, she thought over his offer. Her head still spun and she felt like she would throw up at any moment. The Knight Bus, as terrible as the motion sickness would be, it would be better than getting splinched or lost in the floo.

With her decision final, she grabbed his elbow, pulled herself up, and took a step with a slight wobble. He moved a hand to grip her waist offering her more support for her unsteady legs.

"That's it, slowly now."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it Malfoy," she bit back trying to hold her tongue as best she could.

"I am sure you do, considering I'm not helping in the slightest," he joked letting her lean her weight on him more.

"Oh shove off," she said trying to push away from him. "I need to get my bag. It's got all my stuff in it."

"Sure thing. Where did you leave it last?"

"In the changing room."

He led her out the great hall and to a side vestibule where a door was labeled as the ladies changing room. Pushing the door open, Draco glanced around for her trademark beaded bag. He spied it on the counter and went to collect it.

"You know, I can do this myself."

"I know you can, but I wouldn't want you to put yourself out just yet. You had a right nasty fall. No need to go and push yourself over the edge just to get home," he said walking back to her.

Hermione sigh with an exaggerated huff. He smiled at her before placing her arm in his again and leading her out of the room. They then made their way out of the castle and down to Hogsmeade in relative silence.

On the edge of town, Draco struck out his wand arm signaling the Knight Bus. With a bang the bus appeared before them. The door clunked open with a screech of grating metal.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus," a steward with long black hair said completely ignoring the two individuals standing at the open door. The steward slid out of the way to let them up.

Draco helped Hermione up the stairs and to a seat before addressing the driver and steward about their destination. Once everything was sorted he came back and sat in the open seat next to her.

"So," Draco started, fishing for small talk to let the time pass. "Do you just go to weddings for fun Granger? I swear you were flying between the two today."

"No of course not," she answered quickly gripping her bag in a tight hold. "I'm going for my friends."

He did not respond and only looked over at her with his pale thin eyebrows raised in skepticism.

In a huff she continued her explanation, "It's their special day. I would think they deserve- anyways they asked me at different times and just happened to plan their weddings on the same weekend. Susan and Ernie hadn't realized the Patil's had already sent out invitations till it was too late. And they still both wanted me to be there so I was glad I could be. They mean a lot to me."

Hermione paused mid monologue realizing she was droning on. The bus shook and shuttered to a stop letting several sick looking passengers off.

Draco watched them disembark before continuing with his slight interrogation of Hermione. "And you were at the Greengrass weddings too," he prompted hoping she would continue without restraint.

"Yes, I befriended them when I changed jobs," Hermione said picking at her nails while the bus was stopped. "Astoria was my friend first then her sister kind of latched on too."

"What about your close friends. Haven't they all gotten married as well?" Though he already knew the answer, he asked anyways.

"Draco, now you can't be serious. You had to have heard those in the papers, Harry and Ginny's especially."

"I'm just joking with you." He smirked. "But if you're not careful you'll make yourself a career being a bridesmaid."

"Career is certainly not the word I would use," she finished with a sigh before looking out the window across from her.

"And what would be the word you would use?" He asked gently watching her reaction.

She turned her attention to him and glared not answering. The bus slammed to a stop jolting the last two passengers causing Hermione to fall over into Draco's lap.

"Always falling for me. Granger, you have got to be careful."

"Oh shut up."

He helped her up. She grabbed her bag from where it fell to the floor and then made her way to the exit. Hermione made to search for her wallet from her bag to pay for her own ticket. Draco reached over her shoulder and handed the steward a handful of coins. Hermione looked back at Draco.

"I can't let you do that," she said flatly standing her ground.

"Think nothing of it," Draco said trying to pass by her and out the bus.

"Draco, you are not paying for my fair," she said blocking his way.

"And if I want to?" He challenged her by standing to his full height and looking down at her. She did not back off. His challenge only sparking her agitation further.

"Hey, fight over this outside the bus," the conductor called out stopping the two bickering passengers before it got out of hand. "You're our last stop for the day so get on with it will ya."

"We are just heading out. Thank you sir," Draco replied grabbing Hermione's elbow and steering her down the short stairs out of the bus.

She grumbled all the way down the stairs and out into the open air of a quaint street not too far from Diagon Ally. Once Draco stepped off the bus, Hermione turned to face him.

"Well this is where I leave you," she said stately.

"Are you sure you don't need help getting to your place? I don't want you to fall or anything," he joked.

"I'll be fine, Draco. Really, thank you for assisting me this far. Although I don't really understand why you would, but that's for another time."

"Well then, Granger, have a goodnight. And try not to agree to any more weddings. I feel bad watching from this side."

She chuckled to herself and said softly, "I won't and goodnight."

She turned and made her way down the street. His eyes followed her making sure she made it to her destination without issue. Opening a door to a short apartment building, she made her way inside without a backwards glance over her shoulder.

Draco sighed, glad she had made it home in one piece. He decided to reward himself with a nice pint over at the Leaky before he had to start his write up of the weekend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments!


	7. A Vague Misery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! On a side note, I may be altering the release schedule in November due to Nanowrimo, so that's a thing.

 

The busy weekend had gone by without a hitch, but Hermione was still trying to recover from her spill that had happened at the end of the last day. She groaned.

She had gotten into work early in hopes of catching some time to herself to get ready for the day, but those hopes were quickly dashed.

"Your paper's on the reception desk," Ron said while passing her desk, "I think the cover is from this past weekend."

"Did Malcolm Fredon write it?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Yes your favorite writer's name there at the bottom of the article," he waved a hand in the air as he went into his own office, "Just try not to let it him get to you like Lockhart, Hermione. We all know how that ended up."

"Ron, just because some writers know how to weave crap does not mean all of them do," She said getting up and following him clearly not wanting to end their brief conversation.

"Well I have a feeling you are going to be put out when you meet the author," Ron said taking a seat behind his desk. "I heard it's a pen name he's using."

"Why would you say that?" She asked while attempting to lean casually against the door frame with her one ankle crossed over the other.

"Well he's going to cover the engagement," Ron said lightly shuffling a few papers on his desk not paying Hermione any mind. A light blush graced his cheeks.

"Engagement?" Hermione's mouth dropped open and her shoulder slipped from her leaning position, head smacking into the door frame. "When did that happen?"

She righted herself, one hand massaging the side of her face, the other smoothed her skirt. Sill clearly trying to process the new information, but was out of sorts with the slight bomb Ron had been dropped.

Ron blushed deep red at Hermione's current question, "I asked her this past weekend after Padma and Parvati's reception."

"And she said yes?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Of course she said yes." A big smile took over his face. "Went to the press the that day. They want to run a special on the whole thing and follow it from beginning to end."

"Really? And Fredon said he would be writing it?"

"Well we don't know who will be writing it," Ron said slowly, "but it will be in the section at least."

"But didn't you just say he would be writing it," Hermione cut in with a rush.

"They haven't told us who yet. Now I have work that needs to get done," Ron said focusing on the work before him clearly uninterested in her worried state.

Hermione cleared her throat trying to dislodge the frog that was stuck there. She looked on with heavy eyes. The finality of it all catching up with her. "Well I offer my congratulations, Ron."

A bright smile graced his face and he looked up from his paperwork. "Thanks Hermione, that means a lot."

She turned, pushing off the door frame and slowly made her way back to her desk. Her feet felt heavy and her heart hurt. Rubbing her face with her hands, she sat down and pulled out her planner for the week.

Her eyes glazed over not focusing on the words before her. Her brain whirled with thoughts of Ron and Lavender. Resting her head in her hands, she let out a sigh. Her hands dropped to the desk and her head soon followed.

She couldn't focus, not after everything Ron had said. Letting out a frustrated groan, she pushed herself up from her desk grabbed her planner and stuffed it into her purse before heading out. She swept past the reception desk and towards the just opening lift. Picking up her pace, feet now lightly moving across the floor, she raced for the closing doors.

"Hold the door, please!" She cried out, waving a hand frantically. "Wait!"

A thin pale hand shot out blocking the doors from closing, and Hermione slipped through only to be greeted by the uninterested and blank face of Draco Malfoy. A smirk quickly spread across his features when his eyes caught hers.

"Well, Granger, nice to see you," he commented dryly. "What's the rush this morning?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Malfoy," Hermione said taking her place along the back wall of the elevator. She leaned her back against the hand railing. Her foot tapped the ground with slight impatience. "Lobby floor please."

"As the Lady wishes." He pressed the required button and the lift shuttered into action. They then stood in silence waiting for their destinations. The lift slowed to a stop several floors shy of their destination and opened its doors letting on a few chattering female workers. They crowded the front of the lift, forcing the two prior enemies closer.

"Did you hear?" One of the females chatted loudly, "It's all the gossip this morning."

"What?" Another with long painted nails asked.

"The Great Won-Won is off the market," a rather giggly stick of a woman commented, "The gossip is he asked her last night at the Patils' gala."

The women all gasped and giggled while continuing their gossip about the news.

Draco watched the women tittle tattle with a slight frown and glanced over at Hermione. She had taken her planner out of her purse and lifted it in front of her face effectively blocking the women from view. She looked rather uncomfortable with the energetic women and had decided looking occupied with her planner was the way to escape.

"I hear they're going to get Fredon to do the article," the woman with the painted nails continued, "She was going on about meeting with The Prophet later. Isn't that just romantic?"

"Oh he writes the best wedding articles. I hope he never changes columns," the giggling stick lady replied.

The lift dinged alerting its occupants of its arrival. They all clambered out leaving the lift to Hermione and Draco alone.

"I'd say you need a drink after all that," Draco said nonchalantly as if talking to the wall and not the only other individual left in the lift.

Hermione did a double take not knowing what to say. Her planner slipped slightly from her hand and thudded to the floor of the lift.

"A drink, Granger. Haven't you had one before?" Draco said bending to pick up her planner, "I thought I saw that article about you getting hammered at Longbottom's ceremony reception?"

He held it out to her and she took it from him before saying, "Well the Prophet does like to exaggerate."

"Oh course," he replied clearly not knowing what to say.

"What are you doing here again, Malfoy?" She questioned, not sure of his presence at the Ministry.

"Just picking up my next assignment," he answered.

"And that would be for what?" She asked further, slightly put out from his lack of a clear answer.

"I write," Draco replied plainly.

"Oh. I didn't know," she lamely replied not knowing what to say.

"Most people don't. I write under a pen name. Helps keep the readers and all. Not too many would be willing to read an Ex-Death Eater's thoughts on things. At least I wouldn't think so."

"Sorry to hear that," she said with a tight grimace.

"Oh don't be sorry. I've got a big enough readership. Just because a few people sneer at me here doesn't mean they do that to me at home," he commented dryly.

They stood in silence for a moment. Hermione open mouthed, took in a deep breath and spoke up, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Who do you write for?"

"The Prophet." Draco clasped his hands behind his back.

Hermione smacked her forehead with her planner, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean- I mean I don't mean to bad mouth the Prophet or anything. They just tend to write rubbish about me."

"No offense taken. They can get greedy with viewership and take gossip for a ride," he said leaning against the hand rail next to her.

"What column do you write, if you've got so many readers?"

Draco didn't have time to respond for lift dinged, the doors sprung open, and revealed the bustling lobby floor. A few dozen people were crowded around the lift entrance waiting to get in, so Hermione and Draco had to struggle against the crowd to get out.

Her question got lost in the chaos, and once they made it through the sea of people, she was out of breath and slightly frazzled to remember her thoughts. Forgetting her conversation with Draco, she made her way to the Apparition point. She tripped through the crowd only to feel a strong hand grip her elbow keeping her from falling forward. She looked over her shoulder and saw Draco's blank face starting down at her.

"Careful there, Granger," Draco commented, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you've already had a few drinks."

"Malfoy don't start. I'm not in the mood," Hermione grumbled yanking her arm away from his grasp and continued towards the exit.

"That's understandable, how about an actual drink?" His arrogant stately tone questioned just as casually as if he would ask anyone else as he followed her.

Hermione stopped short and Draco slammed into her back knocking her off her feet. He reached his arm around her waist holding her fast to him keeping her off the floor again.

"No need to look so shocked, Granger. Haven't I been asking you on them for several weeks now?" His posh utterance directly penetrated her ear sending a shiver down her spine.

"Yes but I didn't think you were serious," she paused. Her brows were etched with confusion.

"You can't be serious?" She reiterated pulling at his arms that were wrapped around her and tried to remove them.

"Why can't I be serious about asking you for a drink?" He asked slightly relaxing his grip letting her pull away slightly. "Asking is what one generally does when fishing for a date."

"A date?!" Her hands stopped their pulling and rested over his.

He looked down his nose at her before saying slowly, "Yes, a date."

"Why a date?" she said struggling against his hold.

"Why not?"

"You know why not. It wouldn't work," She said still trying to squirm out of his hold. "Now let me go."

He released her without second thought, and she pushed off, turned, and made her way to the Apparition point. He watched her spin and disappear before heading to the Apparition point himself.

 


	8. A Bridesmaid Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh today has been not fun. I woke up with a migraine and it hasn't gone away so the chapter is a little late and a little less looked over. But besides that, we're just about half way through with this story! So that's a thing. yeah. Anyways thank you all for your nice comments! I haven't been able to respond to everyone but you all are great! Okay I think I am done with the exclamation points.

 

Over the next few days, the news outlets had blown leaving Hermione very few places to escape from the speculation and questions many gossip-mongers so desired to know. Hence her choice to avoid the office and magically public areas as much as possible.

She chose a quaint café just around the corner of the entrance to the Ministry on the Muggle side to find some kind of reprieve from her interrupted days, and hunkered down with a nice cuppa when it suited. The ambiance of the café did nothing for her minute anxiety with the thoughts of her friends impending and eventual nuptials clattering her brain.

By unfortunate happenstance, the café was frequented by none other than her other current pain in the backside. His bright blond hair startled her the first time, and his nod of understanding never had the proper affect. She felt then need to speak up. She wished she had not. Now whenever she decided she needed a break at the café, he would always be conveniently in her spot.

"Don't you have better things to be doing?" She asked on this particularly rainy day as she stripped her rain coat off her shoulders and draped it over the back of a chair.

He looked up from her corner of the booth, which over looked the street, and gave her a wicked smirk.

"What you mean like fishing for all the juicy details on the next Golden Trio member to get married?"

She huffed in annoyance before plopping herself unceremoniously down in the chair. "Don't be like everyone else in the office right now. It's driving me insane."

"Everything is driving you crazy right now Hermione." A pretentious voice called out over the din of the café and the rain against the windows. Pansy strode past the pick-up counter over to Hermione's usual table. She pulled out a rickety chair, flipped her hair over her shoulder, and the crossed her arms casting her eyes on the two people sitting at the table.

"So are both of you enjoying avoiding the office? Or are you on a date? I haven't seen either of you there in a while."

Draco scoffed. "When have I ever been an active proponent of working at the Ministry. I would much rather work from home thank you."

"Is that why you're always here? Bugging me." Hermione frowned in Draco's direction. Then she quickly added to Pansy. "This is by no means a date. I was here first."

"Hey, look. I do not always write at home. Sometimes I find focus sitting in a café and having a cuppa." Draco smiled lightly.

"Well excuse me Mister. I didn't realize you had to always go to the same café as me, and a muggle one at that," Hermione bit back.

"Hermione, he hasn't cared about that crap since before Azkaban," Pansy commented dryly with a wave of her hand. Draco shot her a deadpanned look not even glancing in Hermione's direction.

"Can you not share my life with everyone?" He shot back at Pansy.

"Well you've changed so much, I just want people to enjoy what you have become. You don' t let anyone get to see it usually."

"That's because they put up a big stink about it." He was pouting. His lip pushed out in an unflattering manner for one of his former stature. "It's not my problem what people think."

"But it does affect you," Pansy matter-of-factually said. "You can't keep letting people put you down like this. It's not fair to you."

He crossed his arms like a petulant child. "Yeah, well, people tend to hold grudges."

"Just like someone else I know," she said with a roll of her eyes. She turned to Hermione wiggling her eyebrows in her direction. "SO, Hermione dear, how's the Ron doing?"

"Oh bugger off."

"Well I see you two are a grumpy as they come this morning. Have fun at work. I hear Lavender is on some kind of hunt," Pansy said ominously not bothering to stay and chat further.

"Don't remind me, that's why I've been here," Hermione grumbled to herself.

"Well you can't escape her forever."

"I can try."

* * *

But, Hermione could not avoid the office for long. She soon found herself making her way through the busy rush of people flooing and Apparating in. Grabbing a spot by the wall in the crowd, she waited by the lift hoping to catch it soon.

Out of the corner of her eye, however, she caught people parting and clearing a way for a frantic individual with swinging arms and a just as frantic pace.

"Hermione!" Lavender called out over the crowded line for the lift. Her arm waving in hopes of gaining her attention. "I need to ask you something important."

Hermione glanced over and spotted a ring glittering on her friend's finger which the quality of Ron's choice of jewelry astounded her own sensibilities on the subject. As off putting as the ring was, it was not as jarring as the next statement out of Lavender's mouth.

"Hermione!" The girl all but squealed. "I need a Maid of Honor."

The crowd practically turned as one while Hermione stood stock still not believing the words had even left her friend's mouth.

"Oh how wonderful." An onlooker commented. "Wouldn't that be just great if the Golden Girl got to be in both the Trio's weddings. It seems rather fitting wouldn't you think? After all they've been through."

Hermione wished she could just Apparate into her office on the spot and leave behind the demands of her pushy friends. She felt the onlookers watching with rapt attention of those who wished to spill the beans to the press.

"Oh who were you thinking of?" Hermione asked with only a small hope it would not actually be her.

"Hermione, I wouldn't even be bringing this up if I hadn't thought you could do it. So what do you say? On more go of it?" Lavender pleaded clutching at Hermione's elbow. "And hopefully you'll find your one true love during the process. Wouldn't that be so great?"

Hermione gritted her teeth and tried desperately not to let a grimace show through her facade. As much as she would have loved to be in her friend's wedding, she could not muster those feelings in that moment. Watching Lavender's giddiness over Ron had been nauseating enough back in school, and now with them just engaged it was all the harder to swallow.

Someone in the crowd cleared their throat and jolted Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, Lavender, I'll be you Maid of Honor." The words coming out hollow in Hermione's ears as she spoke them, not believing that this was actually happening. As an afterthought she commented, "And I hardly think finding my 'one true love' would happen considering I've been around all they people you would plan on inviting. I know them already. No sense in finding anyone whom I've already seen before," she feebly finished hoping she could out think herself about just agreeing to being a Maid of Honor yet again.

"Oh don't be so down. We'll find someone for you yet. And," Lavender let out a sizable shriek while clutching at Hermione arms and jumping up and down. "You're going to be my Maid of Honor! I'm so glad. Okay, I've got the plan just outlined but we're in a slight rush. I'll send you the details later this afternoon by owl, so keep on the lookout. Also, let me know some color schemes you like and dress styles. I want you happy in the dress, okay?"

Hermione didn't even have a chance to respond before Lavender cut in again.

"Ohh I'm so excited! This is going to be a blast. Also I've got an appointment with a reporter who is looking to write-up an article for us. I got in contact with Rita Skeeter and she said she's sending her best of the wedding column. Doesn't that sound great! You'll have to meet him, Hermione, since I know you love his articles and all."

The lift dinged next to them and the flood of people pushed them towards the open doors.

"I'll get in contact with you later, Hermione!" Lavender called out over the bustling crowd as Hermione was pushed into the waiting lift.

Hermione gave a halfhearted wave of her hand in response before the lift doors shuttered closed. She sighed deeply hoping the whole fiasco would be over quickly.

* * *

Hermione had escaped the chaos of the office after a manner of time only to remember that her own dwelling was occupied by the individual she wanted to avoid. She found herself pathetically intruding upon the only other place where she could vent without the worries of people walking in.

"So she wants you to be her Maid of Honor? Does this woman know no bounds?" Pansy dramatically wailed before giggling at Hermione. "You're in some bad shit."

"Don't remind me." Hermione's shoulders slumped down and she leaned against the counter in Pansy's kitchen.

"Why in Merlin's name did you say yes to her then?" Pansy asked while grabbing a bag of crisps, opening them with a pop, and pouring them into a big bowl. There was onion dip already set out on the counter waiting to be consumed. Hermione grabbed a loose crisp and crunched on it angrily.

"Because I was in a crowd of people, and you know how I get when that happens," she woefully lamented. "It was like everything in my brain was not functioning properly. And besides that, people have expectations of me and not being in Ronald's wedding would be a big no-no."

"Yeah but their expectations are for you to be the one marrying him not Lavender." Pansy grabbed a chip form the bowl clutched in her hands before liberally dipping it into the onion dip.

"Life doesn't always work out that way."

"Sadly in your case. Well if it makes you feel any better I own Draco fifty galleons now." Pansy munched idly on the single chip in her hand.

"What? Why?"

"Well he said you would be in another wedding before the year was out. I, on the other hand, being the greatest friend that I am, said you would have enough sense to say no. Unfortunately, you had other plans on the matter."

"You were betting on me?!"

"Of course. It was a sure bet at the time. I thought you were burnt out from all those weddings. Don't blame me for this."

"But," Hermione argued flabbergasted, her crisp forgotten and the dip falling to the counter in a blob. "You can't just do these things, Pansy."

"What? Of course I can. And it is just Draco. He's not going to spill anything to the press," Pansy replied with confidence while handing Hermione a napkin. "Wipe up your mess."

"Yes mother," Hermione mocked snatching the napkin from Pansy's hand.

"Don't give me that crap," Pansy said while watching Hermione clean her spill up. "So when are you meeting this writer?"

"Next week I think." Hermione thought over for a brief moment. "I don't really know what to do. I've been reading his work for a while now and I don't want to seem like all those other love struck ladies gossiping over the wedding column. I'm not a stalker or anything."

"Well just act like the confident you and you'll be fine. I'm sure any wizard worth his salt would enjoy the company of the Golden Girl herself."

"Sure," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes, "because that always goes over so well."


	9. A Writer

Lavender had told Hermione that her plans for their morning meet up encompassed going over themes and ideas as well as meeting the writer who would be covering an article on the engagement and wedding. The women had decided to meet at a bakery that often baked for weddings and the like which Hermione had used quiet often her the other weddings she had attended. The cake in question had to be perfect.

However, the news of a chance to meet the writer of her current fascination was the only thing that kept Hermione from ripping off Lavender's head throughout her idle chatter about cake tiers and whether or not fairy lights would be tacky. The conversation over samples of several different white and chocolate cakes had her head spinning.

"So how is all the cake tasting going? Find anything you like?"

"Oh Hermione yes! I am rather attached to this one white cake with the ribbon detail icing. I think if we get the detailing in my color scheme it would look wonderful," Lavender crooned on, but Hermione had started to tune her out and let her eyes wander around the cluttered shop. Hermione caught several wisps of blonde hair between the stacks of cakes and the disordered trays. She did a double take whipping her head around over her shoulder, and the resounding crack of her neck echoed through her ears.

"Oh you have got to be bloody kidding me right now." Hermione said rubbing the crick in her neck while she watched Draco stride confidently in their direction. A small worn satchel was at his side.

"No kids aside, Granger." Draco held out his hand to Lavender for introduction. "Lavender nice to see you. Do you have your list for me to use as notes?"

"You're the writer," Hermione quickly stated fitting together his reason for being in the bakery in the first place. Her hands fell to her sides in disbelief. "I can't believe this."

"Oh so you're our mystery writer then?" Lavender repeated Hermione's words before lightly taking Draco's hand in hers. A light smile graced her face and Hermione could tell something was up.

"You're the writer," Hermione stated again in a whining tone.

"Don't mind Hermione. She's in a right state of shock about all this I think. And yes, I've got my list right here."

"Yeah, I can see that," Draco commented on Hermione's flustered state.

"You can't be writing for weddings," Hermione cried further, and Draco didn't offer a reply. "How on earth did this happen," she said to herself while rubbing at her neck again. The two others watched on with slight amusement. "I can't believe you're _the_ writer."

"I'm _the_ writer?" He asked with a brow raised quizzically and turning his head to the side to get a better look at her.

"Oh Hermione has a collection of your work." Lavender supplied quickly before Hermione could move to clamp her hands over her friend's mouth, but it was too late. The damage was already done as was evident by a slick smirk spreading across his face.

"You have a collection of my work?" His eyes shown with childlike glee.

"Oh shut up," Hermione all but spat back at him her anger boiling over quicker than she would have liked.

"No, do go on Granger." His glib words flew out of his mouth with ease. "Tell me you have hearts scribbled around my moniker and little framed pieces of my work?"

"You are an absolute bugger." Hermione's hands clenched at her side. "I can't believe you. Utter trash."

"What it's not my fault you fall for sappy and over the top writing."

"Why you-you," Hermione faltered in her accusation, her anger taking over her mental faculties, and with Draco's smirk she was close to going over the edge. "You're lucky I don't hex you right here."

Lavender felt it was time for things to move more towards her wedding planning and article and cut into Draco's teasing of Hermione. She reached for Draco's arm and gave it a tug gaining his attention before he could bit back another comment.

"You can pester Hermione later over drinks or something," Lavender said diplomatically. "For now, we have to focus on what's going to be in this article of yours."

"Ah yes, my apologies, Lavender. This should be a professional atmosphere here. Let's focus on what you want written. So, what is your plan Miss Brown?" He took the list from Lavender and then fished around the pocket of his suit pants and pulled out what was clearly a muggle cellular device. He clicked out a pen and jotted down a few notes before snapping a picture of the list. He then tucked the phone away in the front pocket of his jacket and stuffed the list into his satchel.

Both witches looked shocked, but didn't speak up about their surprise about Draco's use of muggle tech, and Lavender brushed it aside.

"So I was thinking you could shadow Hermione around while she goes and puts our registry together." Lavender clung to his arm not seeming phased that she was clinging to another man other than her betrothed.

He looked over his shoulder at Hermione before answering as if trying to gauge her discomfort with having to spend time with him. "Sounds good to me. When is this all planned?"

"You're not invited, Malfoy," Hermione spat out. Her response was clear evidence that he had gotten on her nerves with his answer.

"Oh come on Hermione. No need on being a spoil sport. Clearly he's changed now so there's no reason for you to be pissy about spending some time with him. Besides I want a good article for the paper and you know the most about weddings and such, and are such a great fan of his work, that you could help him out." Lavender brushed the conflict away with a wave of her hand. She then continued to address Draco directly, "Anyways, Hermione is headed out after this to some store in muggle London before going around to a few of the wizarding ones."

Hermione glared at Lavender hoping the vehemence in her eyes would be a clear indication of what retribution would come later that evening. "Yes," she said shortly, "I've got a few lined up to go to before work."

"Well that's wonderful. You two should head out then and get going before work." Lavender shoved lightly at Draco's arm pushing him to Hermione's side. They glanced sidelong at each other while Lavender gathered her own things. "Well enjoy the rest of your day!" She called out with a wave of her hand while leaving.

The Hermione steeled herself before leaving the bakery with Draco tagging along behind her. When they moved between stores Draco decided to start riddling her on her taste in his wedding column again.

"What do you feel the need to fill in a gap in your life?" He asked hands in his pockets and a sly smirk spread across his face.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked turning to him. The sharpness in her tone not hindering his mockery.

"Collecting my articles?" He raised his brow in her direction.

"What makes you think your fluffy crap is the reason why I collect them?" She took several sharp steps till she was right in front of him and her eyes narrowed with vehemence.

"Well I just want to understand what motivates a woman to collect fluffy articles about weddings. It will help me better understand my audience. And since your tastes tend to…" He trailed off at the look on her face. Her eyes were drawn sharp with a thin-lipped frown holding her features and her pointer finger was at the ready.

"Don't you patronize me and my tastes. Just because I enjoy my friends' weddings and happy moments does not make me a wedding harpy." Hermione sternly scolded Draco with her hair falling out of her perfectly poised bun and her finger poking into his chest. "And besides, this is all a ruse. You are only using the column as a means to advance your image with the public especially since your history in this wizarding world." She halted in her berating of Draco's character when she spotted his downcast demeanor. "I- I eh."

"No, do go on, Granger. Your opinion is very enlightening," Draco grated out his cheeks tinging with rouge. "Is that what you really think of me? Trying to gain fame to bring back the Malfoy name. That I would deceive people in order to gain their trust to only manipulate them into letting me back into society? Is that really what you think? That I would have no heart for those whom I write about."

"Why else would you put up with writing for a terrible boss," she cut in trying not to let his discomfort get to her.

"Well if that's what you think of me then forgive me for feeling the need to excuse myself from your presence." He gave her a long look and then spun on the spot stalking away from her not giving her a second chance at a last retort. Hermione fumed while watching his back before decided her own place would be better suited for her mood.

* * *

The second Hermione made it back to her flat she had her cell out and pulled up her favorite contacts. Ginny Potter's vibrant red hair filled the small contact info circle and Hermione clicked it in haste. The line beeped and started to ring, and with the click of an answer, Hermione lost her fury.

"You all lied to me!" Hermione beat her hand against the wall of her apartment. "LIED. You all knew he was the writer. Why didn't you tell me?"

Hermione could hear Ginny taking a deep breath before answering her question as if expecting some kind of outburst form her friend. "Well he wanted his name to be kept away from the papers saying he didn't want any of the attention. He'd rather keep a quiet life outside of public opinion."

"But you could have told me before I made a fool of myself," Hermione said leaning against the wall before sliding down to the floor. "I'm hurt that you didn't trust me with this information."

"Hermione I understand you're upset but you have to realize that Draco also has his own issues and the less people who know what he does the better off he is."

"Really Hermione Granger over reacting to something. I'm surprised you haven't chased him down with a pack of canneries yet." Ginny chuckled on the other side of the line.

"Oh shut up. That was one time and your brother deserved it." Hermione sighed deeply. If everything her friend had been saying about Draco Malfoy, then she had made a terrible assumption about his character. "Well I've made a terrible mistake then."

The girls shared a silence before Ginny spoke up. "You know you need to apologize."

"I know."

"Just give him a chance. He's still snarky as all get out, and the first draft he gave Harry and I over our wedding coverage was unpublishable. I think he was having a laugh, but eventually what was printed was genuine. He is good at what he does."

Hermione sighed, "Fine I'll go see him."

She hung up without waiting for Ginny's response. Putting the phone down, she looked over at the clock. Work would just be starting so she knew where he would be. She quickly gathered her own work things before ending up in front of the floo. Inhaling a deep breath, she grabbed a handful of powder and shouted out her destination.

* * *

"Do you know where I can find Draco Malfoy's desk?" She asked the man passing her by the lift. He shuffled his papers and pointed over at the cubical.

"There should be a directional at the information desk."

Hermione thanked the man before making her way through the sea of cubicles. She spotted the directional and started searching through the names listed. She spied his name and cubical number. The cubical was in the back where foot traffic was less likely to go.

Striding with purposeful steps, she pulled up to his work space without him knowledge. She crossed his arms over the top of the cubical and watched him for a moment. His back was to her and he was bent over his desk quill flying over a parchment.

"I thought you wrote for potions or something, definitely not weddings." She broke the silence. He flinched slightly fist clenching the quill he was writing with. He hadn't been expecting her to show up anywhere near the Prophet's floor when he retreated to his own desk. Glancing over his shoulder, he calculated her relaxed form draped over the edge of his cubical.

"Well I would like to write about potions," he spun in his chair to face her, his arm braced on his desk, "but see, my boss here thinks I write well enough for the wedding column and that's where she had her opening when she offered me the job. I did not really have much choice in the matter."

Hermione contemplated him and thought over all the articles he had written. She compared the words she had read to the man she had known in school, but the more she thought it over the less comparison there was between the two people she held in her head. "So you've been Fredon since the start then?" Hoping his answer would be different than it had been earlier, and that he would say it was all a joke.

"Er yes." Draco shifted in his chair and spun from side to side. His feet clinked against the legs of the chair. "Rita came up with the moniker. Said it would give people a fresh author to look at without completely covering who I am."

"Yes I see that now."

He smirked up at her, the corners of his lips taunting and laughing at her. "Got some fantasies about a romantic author who loves weddings and can't help himself fall in love with some over-hyped fan who absolutely loves his work?"

"Don't kid yourself, Draco." She flushed. "I'd just rather read an honest writer's opinions rather than someone who is forced to do something."

"Sounded to me like you kept quite a collection though. If I remember correctly didn't you do that back in second year. Another fantastical writer, another throb in the Golden Girl's heart." He clutched his hands dramatically over his own heart and cocked his head to the side blond hair hanging just over the edge of his eyes. He held the pose before leaning to the side and letting his chair spin back to facing his desk. "If you have nothing else to say," he said facing the cubical wall, "then I suggest leaving me to my column. You can collect it next week when it gets published."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't get a high head about me being a fan of your work Malfoy. Anyways, I came here to apologize for my behavior. I was out of line and said some very nasty things."

He sat stiffly as he listened to her words. "Yes you did," he replied.

"I am sorry." Hermione paused as if considering her next words very carefully. "Lavender still needs you to accompany me during a few more things if you're up to it."

He looked over at her. "Do you want me there?"

She bit back her clipped retort which would surly give him more reason not to attend. "Of course," she said instead, "I was rude and would like to make it up to you."

"Fine. I'll be there, Granger. Now leave me to my work."

"I'll see you after work then?"

With his back still to her he gave his reply so she could not see the small smile spreading across his face. "The café?"

"The café it is."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a little while to come together and ended up being a lot longer than I had planned. I had the hardest time making Hermione outrage against Draco not seem extreme but at the same time make it meaningful to the both of them. I feel like I resolved it too quickly but the story is short and I didn't put too much other plot into it to drag it out so meh it is what it is.
> 
> With that said, I have never used a beta reader before, and it's come to my attention that I probably should do so. It's a bit hard for me to seek out help on things because anxiety. So, If anyone is interested and has a good background beta reading then send me a pm through fanfiction.net.
> 
> With Nanowrimo happening the publish date for the next chapter will be pushed back to December to accommodate nano writing, since I am terrible at multitasking. I've got seven chapters left though so I've given myself plenty of time to get it in order, and hopefully it will pay off and you guys will enjoy it.
> 
> I do hope you all have a great weekend and an enjoyable November! And do Nanowrimo! It's a great experience and really pushes you as a writer.


	10. A Secret Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has a way of getting in the way when I try to make significant progress on my own novel. Sadly, I did not reach the 50,000 goal, but all is not lost for the words I have written are more than I had originally.
> 
> On to other news!  
> It's December and that means I intend to finish publishing the rest of this story.   
> This is also posted at fanfiction.net.
> 
> Sorry it's a little late, I have my reasons… I swear.

 

After Hermione's outburst against Draco and subsequent apology at his office, he had graciously accepted her forgiveness at the café. Hermione quickly made plans for several outings for gift registry building and venue scouting so they could cover the most amount of ground.

They found themselves going from store to store with lackluster enthusiasm and little hope of finding a stopping point.

The brisk breeze had the nipping into a store they hadn't planned where exotic fixtures covered the floor room and strange pieces dotted the shelves. Hermione instantly went to work scanning objects.

Draco followed behind watching her slowly devolve from her usual put together self into a crazed woman on a mission to scan every bar-code imaginable. He kept his hands in his pockets occasionally dodging where her arm erratically went after an item that caught her eye. Hermione scanned an over-sized vase with an emphatic beep from her item scanner and deep frown on her face.

"Do you think they'll actually want that?" Draco questioned lightly trying not to press his luck if he struck a nerve, but no matter how much he wanted to spend his time in her presence he did not want to spend it scanning items for a wedding no one was looking forward to.

"I honestly don't care what they'll want," she snapped in return before whipping her scanner towards an item across the aisle.

"I just don't see how all of this is necessary," he said taking his hands out of his pockets and grabbing an item off the shelf. He guessed it was some type of utensil holder but he couldn't be sure if it wasn't actually a sex toy. The shape was rather phallic.

"Well some people want the gift giving part of marriage," Hermione stated with her nose in the air.

"You mean the wedding part? I would think that's the worst part?" Draco put the object back on the shelf.

"You're supposed to enjoy the process, Draco."

"I don't see how anyone would enjoy the whole process anyways."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"I'm just saying, marriage itself is pointless."

"It is not pointless. Your supposed to support each other through everything."

"Well marriage that I have learned has been about furthering family lines and securing political moves. It's nothing more than a means to move oneself forward in life."

"Your ideas about marriage are outdated then. Marriage is supposed to be a show of mutual trust and commitment with each spouse being sacrificial to the other. It's not an I get what I want and you have to compromise. It's about knowing what the other needs and meeting those needs despite yourself."

"Ehh it's a whole lot of marketing I think."

Hermione grumbled under her breath. "Just because you think that doesn't mean you should be keeping other people from their happiness."

"Marriage doesn't equate to happiness."

"I know that," she snapped. "But there is happiness to be had throughout the process."

Draco went to retort again but noticed the glare Hermione was giving to the inanimate objects and thought it better to keep her glare there than on him.

The day wore on and after several stores and the blustering wind in between they ended up back at her place with the wind to their backs and the building towering over them. They trudged inside in silence making their way up the several flights of stairs to her flat. Hermione offered him a cuppa once they were inside and they got to talking about weddings and things again, albeit with a civil air this time. Before long several hours had past and Draco realized the need to relieve himself.

"Bathrooms down the hall and to the left," Hermione gestured with her hand. Draco nodded and made his way past several closed doors before spotting the one he needed, but something else caught his eye. Draco stopped short staring at the closet door to his right. The latch was not all the way closed and through the edge of the crack he caught a glimpse of vibrant pink chiffon.

"Are these your dresses, Granger?" Draco asked pointing at the closet door. Hermione's head popped around the corner and her eyes went wide. She sprinted down the short hall and wedged herself between the closet door and his prying eyes. Draco's smirk widened and Hermione felt her stomach drop. "Come on let me see."

"Draco, no," she said firmly pressing her hands into his chest.

"Why not?" He pooched his lower lip and puffed his cheeks out. "Come on, Granger."

"Don't you pout like that," she said giving him a firm smack on the shoulder. "I am not going to parade around and show you all those dresses."

"Now that's an idea." His eyes twinkled with mischief. "Come on, don't you want have a little strut around your apartment? Think about how empowering it would feel."

A giggled wracked his body and he tried to hold a straight face.

"You need to stop this instant," Hermione said trying to keep her lips in a frown, but they kept pulling at the corners like a stubborn child. "Draco."

"What? You need to relax a little. I won't force you to put on all those hideous dresses if you don't want to."

"They are not hideous!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, they are. You cannot be telling me that you think bridesmaids' dresses are actually decent?"

"Of course, not all of them are decent, but there are some good ones?"

He raised a single thin brow at her in disbelief. "You mean to say that there is a dress in there that is perfectly okay?"

"I'll show you." She whipped around catching him in the face with her hair, but she ignored his outcry to focus on the dresses before her. She pulled at a deep red fabric before turning back to Draco. She gave him a pointed stare clearly believing that she was correct.

"Well we can't tell what it looks like on the hook. You see these dresses tend to look ridiculous on those who wear them." He said pointedly giving her a once-over hoping she would get the idea of putting the dress on.

"They do not." She tucked her chin in indignation and his heart-rate sped up. "I'll show you." She pulled the dress of the hook in one swift manner much like she was the owner of a dress shop pulling dresses for people to buy. "Excuse me if you will."

She motioned to the bathroom and Draco stepped to the side to clear her way. "By all means, milady."

She rolled her eyes at him before closing the bathroom door with a snap. Hanging the dress in the corner, she looked it over quickly remembering why she had not liked wearing it. Draco would be sure to comment on it. However, she squared her shoulders determined to prove him wrong.

With Hermione changing, Draco meandered over to her living room and took a seat on her overstuffed couch to wait. With the moment alone, he gave himself a moment to look over her small apartment and quickly concluded that the place suited her just fine. His head whipped around when he heard the door to the bathroom creak open.

A smile spread across his face and ran into his eyes. He chuckled, "Oh dear."

"Oh shut up," Hermione snapped. "There are better ones that this."

She attempted to stride to the closet door, but the dress inhibited much of her movement. Her knees were practically glued together with the tight-fitting firm fabric wrapped around her legs. The trumpeted style offered little manageable movement and she cursed tripping forward only to catch herself on the wall which left her rear in the air.

Draco leaned over the edge of the couch to get a better look and was not disappointed as Hermione struggled to gain her footing. He watched on with mild amusement while reaching for his satchel. He pulled out his camera and adjusted the lens. He looked through the view finder till she was centered in the frame. The fabric was pulled tight around her backside accentuating her curves from her bent over position.

Draco snapped a picture.

When she straightened, she was thoroughly flushed mimicking the deep reds of the dress and he snapped a few more. She got her bearings and sent a menacing glare over at his comfy position on her couch. "I see you feel the need to be lecherous."

Caught, a light blush dusted his cheeks, but his smirk didn't leave his face. "Oh come on. Where's your sense of fun?" He chided.

"It flew out the window when you started taking pictures of my ass." Hermione said placing a hand on her hip the other pointing at the window in the living room. She couldn't believe the audacity he had at flirting with her.

"Now, now. It's a lovely ass in that dress. You can't deny that even if the dress is ridiculous."

"Well there are others." She stated flatly with a shake of her head trying to ignore his other comments.

"Oh? Do show," he said looking through the view on his camera again.

She took in a deep breath before confronting the closet. This time she grabbed a simple blue piece.

"If I remember correctly," Draco started, "Those dresses made everyone look like small children."

Hermione harrumphed and took the dress to the bathroom before returning. Her shoulders were slumped and she completely ignored the clicks of his camera as she searched through the closet again.

After several exhausting rounds and flurries of dresses that ended up in a pile near the closet door, Draco decided to go for a different tune.

"Well what's the most hideous one?" Draco asked from his spot on the couch. "There has to be one that none can compete with."

"Oh." Hermione abruptly stood. She had a glint in her eye. "I've got one."

She grabbed a jumble of colors off the hook and disappeared into the bathroom. When she reappeared, Draco let out a sharp laugh.

"That was from Lovegood's wedding, right?"

"Of course, who else would have this lovely assortment of colors with such an eclectic styling."

"You are something else. Willing to out on those hideous dresses just for your friends." His eyes followed her as she made her way to the chair across from him.

"Well if it's the least I could do for them," Hermione said honestly. "And one day when it's my turn they'll be there for me."

Draco snapped a picture out of habit. The click from the camera jolted Hermione out of her thoughts and her eyes darkened.

"Of course, why would you care."

"Hermione, I didn't mean."

"I know." She sighed before flatly saying. "Well it's been a long day and I'm tired."

Draco got the message and gathered his things before moving to leave her flat. His mouth was hanging open like he had something he wanted to say, but at the last minute he snapped his jaw shut and nodded.

The moment he left her flat, Hermione's shoulders slumped. She had been having a wonderful time up until the last minute. Figures he would spoil it. Sighing, she gathered her dresses and started putting them away one by one.

* * *

"Malfoy, I wanted that article done yesterday. What have you got to show me?" Rita Skeeter said peering over the edge of his cubicle; her horned rimmed glasses giving the action a rather freakish look.

"I'm working on it as we speak, boss," he replied not giving her a second glance. Since his jaunt with Granger over the past few days he had been writing down a list of facts and tidbits to piece into his article on the Weasel's upcoming wedding. His graceful hands quick at work sweeping an elegant eagle feather quill over an outline draft. "I'm just finishing up the draft, and I plan on getting the meat of the story down right now."

"Good. I'll let you get to work then." She looked down over his work before walking off.

Draco took a moment to gather himself before starting on the first lines. He let the words take him; quill almost effortlessly forming the characters.

_We've since known the Great Hermione Granger as one of the Golden Trio, but she currently has another identity that many have not recognized._

_As one who frequents the wedding circuit I have crossed paths several times with the Golden Girl herself, and have found, without a doubt, her to be in a specific dress; the dress entirely depends on the current bride of the day, the dress also tends to be a little lack luster and often designed to make those who wear it much less appealing than the bride._

Draco paused thinking over each dress he had seen Hermione wear for him. His quill hovered over the paper dripping with his hesitation. He remembered her bright smile as she pulled dress after dress from her closet clearly remembering her friends' happy moments. His quill started to move again.

_I am speaking of course of the bridesmaid dress oft used only once and never spoken of fondly by those wearing it, except by Hermione Granger. Her current total bridesmaid's dresses amount to half the young witch population excluding herself of course._

_Ever the bridesmaid, left by her first love only to be coerced into being the bridesmaid of the girl who stole her lover. The tale of the bridesmaid continues._

He wrote and wrote. His hand becoming stiff as the article grew out of control. Trying to find an ending place, he penned:

_Will the Golden Girl ever receive her own happy ever after? That remains to be seen._

He put his quill down and rubbed his eyes. The article needed a lot of work before it could be published, and Draco didn't know where he really wanted to go with it, so he put it aside and pulled out that week's potions column hoping the change of topic would spurn his mind on. All the while Hermione's happy face filtered in and out of his conscious.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished and edited this chapter today so forgive any errors you see because I have not fully looked over them. As to why I kept pushing my editing till last minute? I was catching up on Yuri on Ice, and by golly it's amazing. I would highly recommend watching it as most of the episodes are already out on crunchyroll.
> 
> Anyways, five more chapters to go, so here's to whacking out the last chapter before I get there!
> 
> And finally, thank you my faithful followers! You are all great, and I may not respond to every comment, but I do read them all and they mean a lot to me. Thank you, thank you, thank you!


	11. A Fate in Fragile Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One sinus and ear infection later and my mental capacities have still yet to return. Forgive the lateness, but happy holidays to those who celebrated, and happy new year!
> 
> I feel like this is way too much dialogue and not enough anything else but that's all my brain was giving me, so here it is.

 

"Do you have that cover article ready?" Rita Skeeter grilled Draco as he walked by her open door. His arms were full of papers and he had his bag slung over one shoulder. A light jacket hung to one side.

He pulled to a stop and popped his head back in her office. "No, I'm still working out a few kinks. There's a better story there I know it. Just give me another week and I'll have it ready."

She leveled him a stern glare before looking over her own papers in front of her. "One week, Draco. And then I want that article on my desk ready to go. You hear me? Or I'll go take it myself."

"Yes, loud and clear, Rita."

"Good now get along and go to your thing, whatever it is." She dismissively waved of her hand to shoo him out of her office. Draco sighted, he would have his work cut out for him this week if he wanted to fix the current state of his article. There was no way he would let his boss publish what was currently there.

He turned his wrist sharply to catch the face of his watch. Groaning, he gathered his things more securely before making his way to the lift. He would have to think about his article later.

* * *

Draco was late.

Lavender had wanted to get some pictures of their tasting for Merlin knows what reason. There were a few details he wanted to hammer down about the article before everyone went off their own way, so he was going to the tasting no matter what.

The catering facility was packed and he was sure they had already started, so he weaved his way in and out of the tables looking for that familiar bushy head of hair. He spotted it and started to make a bee line for their corner before noticing something peculiar.

Hermione was laughing.

Draco paused mid-stride. This laugh was not her normal pity laugh of which he often heard over the past few weeks. No, this laugh was genuine, and she looked like she was really enjoying herself. Which was odd, because the only other person was across from her and his tell-tale red hair was like a shining beacon of friend vibes and relaxed atmosphere.

A giggle pealed across the room assaulting Draco's ears. What in Merlin's name was happening? He had joking written that she had loved Ron in the past, but certainly she would know better than to giggle and flirt with her friend's soon to be husband as if she was still in love with him. Draco scoffed to himself. Never would he be seen flirting with someone's betrothed even if he was in love.

He watched Hermione reach her arm out and cling lightly to Ron's. She laughed a few more times before giving her hair a flip. Her eyes fluttered.

Oh.

That would explain things.

A waiter came up behind Draco and cleared his throat. The noise startled Draco causing him to jump slightly. The waiter gave him a weird look before asking, "Do you need assistance, sir?"

"Oh no, sorry." Draco shook his head. "I was just looking for my group. I've found them." He pointed over to the corner where Ron and Hermione where.

"Well then please be seated."

Draco could barely bring himself to interrupting the atmosphere surrounding the tiny table occupying the back corner. Every step he took was one closer to bursting the bubble residing around the two oblivious friends.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder and caught his eye. She looked shocked to see him and her eyes turned the size of saucers. Clearly being caught flirting with a taken man was not a part of her plan. She pulled her hand away slowly as if not to draw attention to the fact that she was being more that chummy with her friend.

Draco walked up and pulled out a chair before casting a knowing wink in Hermione's direction.

"So, are we enjoying the tasting?" He asked plainly.

"Yes, it's quite good," Ron replied. "Listen Draco, I was just talking with Hermione here and she's agree to go scout a few of our potential honeymoon locations. I'm too busy to go, would you mind accompanying her?"

Draco looked over at Hermione and noticed her uncomfortable shifting and avoiding his gaze. She wouldn't look him in the eyes so he focused his attention back on Ron.

"Sure thing. I'll go. Where are we headed?"

"The first location is local and then I think you're ending out in the Caribbean islands."

"How lovely, isn't it Hermione?" Draco replied smoothly. Hermione looked up and didn't answer. The atmosphere quickly turned stale and Ron started to fidget in his chair.

"Well," Ron got up and placed his palms flat on the table, "I've got to head out and catch up with a few of the groomsmen." He quickly left the stiff tension between the two at the table.

Draco spun back towards Hermione and cracked a smile. "So," Draco prompted.

"Yes?" Hermione desperately clutched her glass of water as if trying to calm herself.

"I find it interesting that, given your history with Ron, he hasn't found out you still carry a torch for him," Draco smugly accused.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said dismissively. Her cheeks flushed crimson and she averted her eyes from Draco's firm gaze.

"Hermione. I'm not completely unobservant." He watched her fingers play with the condensation dripping down the sides of the glass, and a quick idea slipped into his mind.

"Lavender and Ron mean a lot to me and I'm happy for them, really," she continued to stare down at her hands unaware of his movements.

"Keep telling yourself these things Granger." His hands clasped around hers before prying the glass from her fingers. "It seems you are very much in love with your former boyfriend. With the one whom is about to marry you good friend. With the one you work with."

Catching her glare, he downed the rest of her drink before slamming in back down on the table.

"That was rude, and yes, I know all these things, Draco," she said. You don't need to remind me."

"Well I just want to make sure you know how pathetic you are," he said sitting back in his chair.

"I'm not pathetic." Her now empty fists clenched and lightly pounded the table. "And just because I've got more than friendly feelings for my former boyfriend, does not mean the end of the world for Lavender. It's not like I'm going to act on them. I would never do that to her."

"It sounds to me like you are upset." Draco tucked his arms behind his head while he regarded her attempt a staying put together. He pushed back in his chair further to where it was balanced on two legs.

Hermione regarded his relaxed demeanor with narrowed eyes and a tight frown. "No, no. I'm not upset." Hermione wagged a finger in his face.

"Well I'm just wondering how your handling their relationship. You have been very grumpy and quick to bite people's heads off."

Hermione's shoulders stiffened and her back went straight. "It just happened all so fast and I want to make sure they are making the right decisions and not just rushing into things. I mean Lavender is Lavender. She can be a handful. And Ron doesn't always think things through and he is a very good friend of mine."

"But where does that put you?" Draco asked dropping his chair back on all four legs.

"What do you mean where does that put me?" Her shoulders dropped and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I mean, where does your infatuation with ginger sprinkles fit in with flower girl?" Draco asked resting his chin in his hand.

"Lavender knows about our past relationship and I have given her my blessing in pursuing their current relationship. I am both their friends, that's where I fit in."

"Hermione don't kid yourself. You can't hide it forever."

She slammed her fist flat down on the table before pointing a finger at him, "Draco, I am not having this conversation with you at the moment. I've got to be at the first destination in twenty minutes, so if you could so kindly fuck off."

She pushed herself up from the table and made to grab her things, but Draco jumped up as well.

"Didn't Weasley ask me to accompany you?" Draco asked lightly grabbing her coat off the back of her chair before she could.

"There is no reason for you to be assisting me," Hermione stated flatly with her hand held out in askance for her things.

"Well a writer always gets the story," Draco said folding her coat over his arm. He turned away from their table and left Hermione with no choice but to follow him out of the restaurant.

"Oh shut up. There is no story here," She called after him while trying to catch up.

"Power couple honeymoons in exotic place, end up dead from local fauna," he called over his shoulder as they wove through the tables.

"Now you just need to stop," she said.

Hermione reached forward and grabbed her coat in the crook of his arm and tugged. Draco stopped and faced her with a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. "What, it was a good headline."

"Now you're just getting ahead of yourself."

"Only when you are around." He smirked at her before handing Hermione her things.

* * *

They made their way to the first location a place in the outskirts of Scotland. It was dreary and drab with the clouds casting doubt over the whole experience, and as they explored they found themselves well outside the tiny town surrounded by open fields.

"I'd say this feels like your infatuation with Ron," Draco snidely commented. "Rather depressing don't you think."

"Give it a rest Malfoy," Hermione said over her shoulder as she walked down a narrow road. On either side of the road were vast open fields with varying shades of green grass and plump and fluffy looking sheep. Several looked up from their grazing to watch the arguing couple march down the desolate road.

"I don't think I will, Granger. You need to see the err in your ways. Lusting after an old boyfriend who is about to get married is not something that should be continued," Draco lectured while following her with his hands in his pockets and eyes on her rear.

She turned to face him, hands clenched in fists at her sides and eyes blazing. "Well let me just fix my feelings then shall I?"

Draco stopped short and crossed his arms ready for any barrage Hermione would bring. "Yes, that would be appropriate all things considered," he said.

"Well, feelings don't just work that way," she snapped. "Sometimes you like someone you know you shouldn't."

Draco didn't respond immediately. He took in her stiff demeanor and shifting eyes, and in their pause a sheep bleated woefully near the fence. After a few tense moments, Draco solemnly said, "Maybe you shouldn't have let yourself indulge in your little fantasies about getting back together with him and you wouldn't be in this situation."

"I did not indulge in fantasies," Hermione lectured turning away from him. "I liked my former boyfriend. I had feelings for my former boyfriend. There is nothing wrong with that. I'm heading back to the Apparition point."

"There's something wrong with flirting with him after he's already engaged though, and to your own friend no less," he argued quickly following her steps.

"Well we can't all be perfect like you, now can we?" Hermione's nose turned up as she accused him.

"I never said I was perfect, Granger. Only that you should have reevaluated yourself in the process of their relationship coming to light."

"Where is the next place?" She snapped ignoring his comments.

"You can't just ignore the situation and change the subject."

"Yes, I can and I will. Where are we going next?"

"Overseas. We'll need and international portkey to get there. I can get us one."

"Good go do that."

"Fine."

* * *

Rita Skeeter was in a bit of a pickle. She had no cover article for the weekend's paper, and was in desperate need of something juicy. Her assistant, Collins, had been avoiding her gaze all day in hopes of not being dragged under the bus for not having any quality material ready to go at a moment's notice. All her writers had bugged out for lunch to avoid her search and destroy warpath, so here she was rifling through her employees' empty cubicles in hopes of scrounging up an article worthy of front page news.

Making her way through a group of cubicles for the wedding column, Rita looked over at Draco's desk. Several thoughts briefly ran through her head about him saying something to do with a big article he wanted to work on. She marched over to his cubicle to see what he had finished and spotted a small stack of uniform papers.

Grabbing the top piece, she read his meticulous handwriting. A maniacal grin split across her face as she read his crisp words. She called out over the top of his cubical to where her assistant walked by, "Collins, I've got your cover story. I want this ready to move for tomorrow's paper."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, forgive me for the lateness. Thank you to all the kudos and reviewers! You guys are awesome. It makes me so happy when you respond.


	12. A Read between the Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrightly folks., thank you for being so patient and waiting for the new chapter. Real life has gotten in the way of fun writing so everything has been put to the side, but I have not forgotten!

 

The last honeymoon destination was lovely except for the fact that the international portkeys only left twice a day, which was bad news for Hermione and Draco. The last scheduled departure was just a few moments after their portkey had arrived. Not realizing their mistake, they ventured out to the resort to look over all the options available for the eventual honeymooning couple.

The tropical breeze settled Hermione's nerves and kept her focused on scouting potential resorts which Lavender and Ron would potentially enjoy. Draco on the other hand grumbled and groaned about the heat and humidity that by the end of their excursion Hermione was ready to leave. Upon their return to the travel center, however, the two disgruntled individuals were informed there were no more departing portkeys till the next day.

Hermione was furious. Draco just absorbed the information with a blank look. The attendant looked on with a pitying look before shuffling the schedule of departures under their noses. Hermione took one glance at the paper and then bolted out of the center determined to find a place to stay. After a stunned moment, Draco kicked into action and followed her out and down the street.

"Granger, will you slow down!" Draco called out after her frantic scurrying body.

"I will not and stop following me!" She retorted just as loudly.

"Granger, we're in a foreign country. It's not wise to be separated," he said calmly trying to placate her a little.

She whipped around golden eyes blazing like fire. "You do not get to speak on this matter. I have had enough with you as it is."

"Hey, hey, look at me for a second." He tried to grab one of her flailing hands, but she would not be placated. "Would you just listen for one second."

"No," she said firmly trying to pull her arm from his reach. "I have to find a place to stay before everything gets taken."

"Hermione calm down, we're going to get a place don't worry. Then we can catch the first portkey out in the morning, okay?"

She crossed her arms in clear agitation. "You do realize that this is a resort destination. There will be no rooms available for us to stay in. These rooms take months' reservations in advanced," she said.

"I'm sure we can find a place." His snide tone made her cringe even more. "You forget I've got a little pull when it comes to the finer side of life."

She scoffed at his remarks before trudging down the road again. They made their way into the small seaside community stopping at each hotel and inn they could find. With no luck on finding an empty room they found themselves sitting at the beach bar, toes in the sand and drinks in hand.

"I can't believe this is happening," she said her shoulders slouched over the edge of the bar.

"What stuck here on the beach. I say we enjoy the moment." Draco took a long sip from his colorful looking drink. "It's nice enough weather, might as well camp out."

"I'm sick and tired of camping. I told myself that I would never go camping again." She rested her head against the cool metal bar, her beaded bag clinking against the railing.

"Cheer up Granger. Have a few more and we'll try again. There's bound to be a place open, someone must have canceled."

"The whole island is booked Malfoy."

"Well we're smart, anyways aren't you always Miss Prepared."

"Of course I am. I just don't want to relive those moments in my life right now."

"Well at least let me set it up so we have somewhere to sleep tonight," he said tugging on the beaded bag wrapped around her arm. "I would rather sleep in a tent than out on a log."

She groaned and tossed him her bag before downing the rest of her drink. He looked on with slight worry before copying her actions. With a snap, the alcohol slid down his throat smoothly.

"Let's go find a place for us to camp," he said grabbing her hand and leading her away from the bar, "We can't just drink the night away."

"Can we not?" Hermione complained yet still let him pull her away from the crowded bar, "I really don't want to be sharing any kind of sleeping quarters with you."

"Well, love, we don't have much of a choice," Draco replied looking over his shoulder at her, "Unless you've got some other…"

She cut him off with a flat look, "Do we have to be doing this right now though?"

"I don't want to be pissed drunk with no roof over my head for the evening."

"Well I'm going to need something stronger after this is all done."

"I'm right there with you."

Draco led her down the beach till they reached a small cropping of rocks. Turning away from the shore he strode a thick set of trees.

"You've got to make sure we have enough space," Hermione nagged as he searched for a suitable place to set up camp.

"How much is needed?"

"About a five by five area."

He looked at her with a panicked expression clearly concerned about the small size of the tent.

"Don't worry. It has an undetectable extension charm. There's plenty of space inside," She said striding past him and through the trees, "I didn't say there were multiple beds though. So you're sleeping on the floor," She started rifling through her beaded bag. "And no funny business, Draco. I just want to drink, sleep, and then go home in the morning."

"Well good because I didn't want to sleep with you anyways," He said hotly. She gave him a scathing look before turning back to her bag and casting a summoning charm. "I meant sharing a bed, Granger. Get your head out of the gutter. It's rather unbecoming."

The tent appeared in her hand and she set about expanding it and placing the fasteners. Once the tent was in place she cast a few good charms and wards to protect themselves.

"Do we really need all those wards?" Draco asked watching her wand work.

She looked over at him in a slight daze. "Oh sorry. I kind of got carried away there. Just on old habit I guess."

"That's fine, Granger. Just making sure your still with me," He strode past her and opened the flap of the tent before ducking inside. She huffed before steeling herself together and strode into the tent after him.

He hadn't made it far into the tent before halting and taking up the space near the entrance. She slammed into his back and he turned to her.

"This is utterly ridiculous. I demand we stay somewhere else."

"I know it's quite small, Malfoy, but there is nowhere else to stay."

"Quite small. It's practically smaller than my cubical for work, and that thing is cramped."

"There's plenty of space. You just need to budge up and get over it."

"Granger."

"Take a seat and get over it," she said with finality.

"Do you at least have something to drink? Or do I have to go back to that bar and get something?" He asked with slight reservations.

"Of course I have things to drink," she said while shuffling through the small kitchen. She pulled out two glasses as well as a full bottle of rum.

"When in the islands do as the islanders do?" He cocked his brow at her.

"Oh har har." She said slamming the rum down before him. "That all I've got. Last person who used this tent drank up all the rest of my stock."

"And who would that be?" He asked while grabbing a glass and cracking open the bottle.

"Most likely Harry," she said taking a seat across from him. Her knees knocked against his painfully, since the table was wedged between the tiny wall of kitchen cabinets and the bed. The cramped nature did nothing for the two individuals sat across from each other.

Draco grabbed the second glass, ignoring the press of her legs against his, and liberally poured the amber liquid in. He handed it to Hermione before taking his own.

"To too cramped spaces and terrible honeymoon destinations." He held out his glass to toast against hers, but she hadn't touched it.

"What you don't like this place?" Hermione asked with her head in her hand, eyes watching his movement with practiced ease. Her gaze was starting to unsettle Draco.

"Not that I don't like it, I just wouldn't choose it as mine." He put his glass down not taking a sip getting the message that she didn't want to toast yet.

"And what would yours be?" She asked clearly interested in his answer.

He thought for a moment before answering, "Mine would be some place cold so there would be no excuse to leave the bedroom."

"You're deplorable," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"What? Don't tell me you would leave your new husband to explore unfounded areas?" He asked with a wave of his hand.

"No, we would explore them together." She picked up her glass and quickly downed the drink.

"Figures you would be like that." He slid his drink back as well before reaching for the bottle and filling the empty glasses again. "Fine, if we can't toast to honeymoons then what can we toast?"

"How about finely put together weddings and excellent articles?"

"That's terrible."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Ah new starts?"

"Fine."

They clinked their glasses together before sipping the contents. Hermione grimaced, sputtered, and slammed her glass down on the table. Draco took his drink smoothly and placed his glass next to Hermione's.

After several rounds of toasts, Hermione had laid her head down on the table more than a little drunk. Her hand played with her empty glass. "You know," she spoke up, "I find it rather hard to believe you put all those articles together. How could you write things so emotionally grounded, yet be such an arse?"

Draco was leaning back in his chair, his head lolling over the straight back. "Maybe I'm just great at spinning sweet nothings." His hands were fiddling with the edge of the table.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Yes, you've said that."

"Are you going to pour me another?" She asked when he didn't move for the bottle.

"I'll get to it. We've got all evening anyways, and we've already made a dent."

"Draco, more."

"Fine, witch." He filled her glass to the rim before filling his own. They sat in silence for a few moments before Draco rocked his chair forward knocking into the table. "I'm going crazy with this silence. Do you have a radio or something?"

"Yeah, it's over by the bed." Hermione pointed over to the small end table in the corner of the room.

He got up with a wobble and made his way to radio. Hermione watched him list to the side and stumble into the bed before making it to the end table. From the bed he struggled to reach the radio.

Hermione giggled into her hand at his antics. He slammed his hand down on the buttons and music crackled through the speakers. He fiddled with the buttons before clear melodious tones filled the tiny tent.

"How about a dance?" He asked while getting up and fumbling his way back to the table. He held out his hand to Hermione. His gaze holding hers. After a moment, she raised her hand and put it in his.

Closing his hand around hers, he pulled her to her feet and stabilized her with an arm around her waist. She leaned into him as he led her away from the table and to the small clear space by the bed. They spun gently to the rhythm and he placed his head in the nook of her shoulder.

"You know, I've mostly stopped thinking bad about you." Draco's voice was muffled by her hair, and she could feel her heart-rate quicken.

"Yeah?" Her voice shook slightly from the tremor that ran through her body.

"Yeah." He lifted his head and looked her in the eyes before casting his own down at her lips.

She sucked in a breath not trusting herself with her own train of thought. The once spinning room came into focus, but all she could see was the earnest longing in Draco's eyes.

"You've stopped dancing," she whispered softly.

"Yeah." His eyes were still stuck on her lips as he leaned forward gently capturing them with his own.

They stood there frozen in each other's arms, not knowing what was happening before started lips started dancing slowly against each other instead of their bodies. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. She groaned and leaned into the kiss. Her arms wrapping around his neck as the kiss grew deeper and more frantic. They tumbled into the bed with a tangle of limbs while they continued their exploration.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I bypassed the singing a song together since they grew up in different cultures. I know some of you were looking forward to them drunkenly singing together.
> 
> Again thank you all for being so patient and not spamming me with update comments. I love you all.


	13. A Reality that Bites Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried to get this chapter out as soon as possible, but that hasn't seemed to happen recently.
> 
> Also, I added some stuff to this chapter, so I split it into two. Expect to see the second part later today or tomorrow.

 

The tent walls shades of vibrant orange as evidence of the sun's position in the sky. The small room was spinning as Hermione tried to catch her bearings. Her head pounded violently behind her eyes, so she pulled the pillow forgotten at the top of the bed over her eyes.

A strong salty scent filled her nostrils triggering several feelings in her gut and she tried to place their origin. It was then that she realized she was not alone. The bed shifted and the sheets that were covering her bare body were abruptly pulled away. Grasping with one hand, she felt for the sheets to cover herself back up.

Her efforts were futile however considering the other individual had them tucked under his body. Throwing the pillow off her face, she sat up. Dread crashed down over her in waves when she spotted striking blond hair peeking out from under a pillow. The sheets in question were wrapped around his slender and cut waist, and covering what she assumed was a bare rear.

She tugged sharply on the corner of the sheet hoping to dislodge it to cover herself back up, but his arm shot out and gripped the edge draped over his hip.

"Don't even think about it Hermione." Draco's exhaustion evident from the deep gravel in his voice. He cleared his throat and readjusted the sheet over his hip.

With nothing to cover with, she sat back and clutched her pillow to her chest. The silence spread between them which could only be measured by their soft breaths and the subtle shift in the sun's shadows.

But with all the silence, Hermione's brain was on overdrive as her thoughts and vague memories from the night before came to her in waves.

"Draco, I never do this." She spoke to the back of his head. Her words cutting through the still air, and slipping easily off her tongue as if they had been a form of mantra.

"I know," he said voice muffled by the pillow wedged between his arm.

"No really, I never do this," she reiterated letting the words sink into her own mind.

He turned to face her his eyes alight with kind tenderness. "Yes, you said that a lot last night," he muttered softly as if hoping not to disturb their quiet rising.

She blushed bright red down to her neck and over her shoulders, and he watched her thoughtfully.

"How about we get something to eat and then see what we can do about that portkey?" He suggested sitting up and pressing a light kiss to her forehead.

"Okay, yeah, sure," she replied flushed and flustered clearly not expecting any kind of tender display from her childhood antagonist, but she pushed the thoughts away considering the recent events.

Hermione and Draco awkwardly got ready and packed up their things before they made their way back to town. They spotted a wizarding establishment and decided to stop in and see what they had to offer. A serving witch greeted them as they entered and asked if they wanted any coffee.

With their agreement, they took their seats at the small bar while the serving witch set to pour them their coffees. The tiny diner was filled with a mix of tourists and what appeared to be locals.

Draco had a small smile on his face as he watched Hermione doctor her coffee to her liking. He slung his arm over the back of her chair while they sat in companionable silence for a few moments sipping their coffees at their leisure enjoying each other's company.

The serving witch came back and chattered away asking for their orders, but Draco started trailing his fingers over the edge of Hermione's shoulder thoroughly distracting her from what the witch was asking.

"Oh it is you!" The serving witch exclaimed. Hermione looked on with confusion since she had not been following the conversation, so the witch clarified. "You're the girl from that paper the previous gentleman left behind."

Hermione found her voice and unstuck it with her curiosity. "What paper?"

The witch pulled out a rolled copy of The Prophet from its place in her serving pouch. There on the front spread was Hermione dressed in Luna's bridesmaid dress with the caption underneath a short description about the larger article. The picture would have been brilliant if it had not been on the front spread of a popular paper.

Draco blanched. His mind raced over the words he had written and left on his desk. His hand clenched into a tight fist at the realization that Rita must have rushed his article, and that meant his edits were most likely not in this published edition.

Hermione clutched the edges of the paper while she read over the article. Her heart hammered away in her chest as she read over words depicting her as a lonely spinster with the possibility for her own white wedding. However, it was the extraneous and even off handed comments about Lavender's potential condition that sent her over the edge.

"How could you?" Her voice cracked and she turned her glare upon Draco. "I trusted you."

Without a second thought, she jumped up out of her seat and away from the bar making a scrambled exit for the door. Once out in the street, she spun on the spot with one destination clear in her mind. Draco was not far behind her and popped into existence as she was walking up to the counter to their scheduled international portkey.

"Hermione," he pleaded grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. "Just listen. I didn't know she was going to print. I thought I had time to edit. I would have never written that knowing you know."

She shook off his hold much like her anger rolled off her in waves. "Yeah, well it's a little too late for that, Malfoy. You've already done your damage."

He snapped his mouth shut and visibly crumpled under the use of his formal name dropping his hands to his sides.

"Hermione," he pleaded.

"I don't want to travel back with you, so take then next one," she snapped, ignoring his look of defeat. Hermione turned back to the lady at the counter and Draco watched on as she excluded him from her travel for the next portkey out, but stepped aside when she swept past him to the waiting area.

"Hermione," he spoke up again, but his voice fell flat at the stern look she gave him in return.

"Don't speak with me," she replied curtly while pulling out a book from her beaded bag. "I have nothing to say to you."

He hung his head in defeat. "I didn't want it published, Hermione. Believe me I didn't-"

In one swift motion, her wand rose in the air. He went to defend himself but no sound came out. With the forced silence, Draco watched on as a group appeared through the scheduled portkey.

Hermione marched past him as the group shuffled by not giving him a chance to catch up and explain himself. The leaving portkey was placed by the attendant and several people left their places on nearby benches. Hermione led the group as she took hold of the portkey without a backward glance.

He stood there silenced, watching as the portkey pulled the group away. Everything had happened so quickly that morning he didn't know where to begin. His mind wandered trying to think of a solution, but none came in that moment, so he decided to make his way back to town and find a quiet place to pass the time till the next portkey.

He only hoped he had a chance to right his terrible lack of judgment. Looking back on it, Draco realized he should have never left his half finished work out where a highly skilled editor looking for big gossips could happen upon it.

His thoughts were jumbled from the rapid swing of emotions the whole weekend held, and he knew he had to start somewhere. On instinct, he pulled out a parchment and quill, and since writing got him into his mess, he was sure it could get him out.


	14. A Reality that Bites: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go! The second part.
> 
> I know I have kind of lost steam here at the end, but you all have been great. Thank you so much for hanging on here, and I hope you have all enjoy this.

 

Hermione made her way back to her flat to discard her things before heading into work. She was planning on thinking of a way to rectify the situation, however would not get much time because a furious screech could be heard outside her doors.

The two temporary roommates met each other in the kitchen. Lavender's rampage rattled the glasses in the cabinet and frightened Hermione's cat who took off down the hall to escape any impending fight.

"I cannot believe you Hermione!" Lavender wailed clutching a wrinkled and torn copy of the Prophet in hand, "After all this time, you can't just find some happiness for me, you had to go and blab about everything before I could even have an honest talk with Ron. That scum writer even had the gall to call me a lycanbride! Can you believe it?! A lycanbride." She sniffled dramatically before grabbing tissue from the box placed precariously on the counter. "I hope you're happy."

Tears prickled in Hermione's eyes at her friend's clear discomfort, but didn't fall like her counterparts'. "Lavender, I had no clue he was writing that. I never told him anything about your condition, and I certainly didn't give him permission to write about all the past weddings."

"Yeah, you just strip teased in front of him," Lavender accused, arms flapping uselessly in her hysteria, "gallivanting off all your gowns like you own weddings or something. Couldn't you just leave a little happiness for the rest of us?"

The two stood in silence for a moment with Lavender's harsh words hanging between them. Fed up with the silence, Lavender turned sharply and left the kitchen.

Hermione followed her with unsure steps into the living room. "Lavender. It wasn't like that."

"Drop it Hermione. I don't want to hear your crap. Go and enjoy your own happy life because mine is over." Lavender dramatically fell over onto the couch with her legs dangling over the arm rest.

"Lavender it's not over. If you just explained things to Ron, I'm sure he would understand."

Lavender propped herself up on her elbows, her eyes downcast and heavy. "Yes, it is over Hermione. Ron called it off. He wants nothing to do with me."

"What do you mean he called it off?" Hermione asked looking down and resting her hand on the back of the couch. "Why would he do that?"

"He wants nothing to do with me, Granger. Don't you get it? A filthy werewolf. Told me he couldn't see how we could rush into things if we weren't capable of honestly communicating our issues." Lavender rolled to her side and slide down the floor. "Well since you don't care about my called off wedding. I'll be headed to my room."

Lavender stormed off to the guest room leaving Hermione stunned in her wake. Even with the severity of the situation and the information that had come to light, Hermione couldn't help thinking that if Ron was surprised about Lavender's condition then he was not too observant.

With the hostility in her own flat, Hermione decided her office would the best place to avoid any oncoming conflicts in the present future.

The rest of the morning was quiet, but sadly, her office was not the refuge she so desired. While in the middle of organizing and clearing off her desk, Hermione heard a dejected knock at her door.

Ron stood in the frame, head hanging while he fished around for a place to start, "I know you tried to tell me and Lav, but we just didn't want to listen. And I know it wasn't you who blabbed, you would never do that Hermione."

She stood from her place crouched by her bookshelf and gave him an affectionate look knowing that calling things off with Lavender must have been hard.

"Thank you, Ron," she said placing a book back on the shelf.

Her honest tone resonated with him, and he paused for a moment before squaring his shoulders looking sure of himself. He strode purposefully across the room to where Hermione stood at the shelf. When she turned back, they were much closer, and she could pick out the individual freckles on his nose. It was at that point that she realized Ron was leaning in closer than had she wanted.

Hermione's vision fogged with fury.

"Ron! What are you doing?" Hermione snapped, her hands braced against his shoulders to stop his movement. "Don't you dare. Don't you even think about that after all this time."

"What? I thought that's what you wanted?" He looked down at her confusion etched on his face. "To give it another go?"

"How in Merlin's name did I give that impression." She looked dumbfounded and took a step back to give herself some breathing room. Her hands fell to her sides before balling into fists. "You know what I quit. I'm done. If that is how you are going to treat me, I'm done."

"Hermione, you can't be serious," Ron pleaded. "I just wanted to know for sure. I mean how else would I know if I'm making the right decision?"

"You make the right decision by saying yes to someone, Ron. You make a conscious decision to not treat them like the scum on your shoe. She deserves your respect and if you are going to go around and just kiss other women the same moment you would have gotten married then I am glad for Lavender you broke it off." The culmination of her trip with Draco, the confrontation with Lavender, and now Ron's behavior set Hermione's frustration, which she had been keeping at bay, loose.

She took a deep breath before continuing full steam ahead. "Lavender is better off without you. You let feelings make too many decisions for you. Love is not about how your heart beats nor is it about how loopy you get when you kiss. It is about making sacrifices and being committed to each other. Feelings change, one day you'll be angry and upset, but that should have no impact on your love for her or your commitment to her. Lashing out like this, trying to kiss me, that's you being angry, and in your anger, you have taken it out on other people."

"Like Malfoy didn't do that," he interrupted her tirade, his face turning red.

"Leave Malfoy out of this. I am just talking about you Ron. Just you," Her finger pointed into his chest, "You have mistreated Lavender when she needed you most. If you loved her, you would put your feelings of inadequacy aside and help the poor girl, but no dump her and chase another woman hoping she's the one who won't bring you issues. I am not your fall back Ron. We went through this in Fourth Year, and what happened at the end of the War was us trying to make it through in one piece. You have made your choices and I have made mine. I am quitting."

"So, you're just going to go crawl back to him? Is that it?"

"I am crawling back to no one, Ron. If he seeks me out asking for forgiveness, I have a choice. Life is not easy. People make mistakes. If I choose to forgive him that is my choice." Her took a step back towards her desk. "The reasons of which would be under my discernment. Do you not think that I wouldn't choose myself over a relationship that is harmful? If I am mistreated, do you not think that I would do everything in my power to change it or get out of it?" She rested her arm on the back of her desk chair. "Behavior needs to be confronted, Ron, addressed in order for things to change. You need to realize what your actions have done."

Ron fumed and puffed, but was clearly not wanting to listen to what Hermione had to say. "And what about Malfoy's actions? Do they not get addressed? Does he just get off the hook because you've shagged him?"

"Do not presume anything like that Ron. I will personally address those issues dealing with my character and his. You deal with what is in front of you." She grabbed her bag of the back of the chair and made for the door. "Don't think for one moment that I will just brush aside things like this. I will not ignore, maybe take time to process, but never ignore."

"So, you think he deserves forgiveness then?" Ron called after her as she was walking out the door.

"In my opinion, forgiveness should be given freely. It's the reconciliation that may or may not come," she finished with finality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go!


	15. A Letter of Humility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here! I've added a few things last minute so if you catch any errors oh well.

 

Several days had gone by since quitting her job and her argument with Ron, but Hermione finally had her flat to herself since Lavender had left soon after the fiasco when the article had hit the masses.

Though no one had come to visit her, Harry and Ginny had said they were willing to listen to what she had to say about the fiasco before coming to any conclusions. The space they gave her helped deal with the aftermath of the article as well as sort out her thoughts surrounding Ron and their argument, not to mention everything that had happened with Draco on their honeymoon hunt.

So, when the knock came on her door soft and punctuated, Hermione could tell right away who it belonged to. She was hesitant to open the door knowing she was not quite ready to face him. Heart beating wildly, she didn't know what to expect.

The knock came again along with a soft thud.

"Hermione. I know you're in there," Malfoy's voice shook with uncertainty. He was clearly not as stable as she thought he would be. Hearing him sigh, she decided she had to face him eventually so it might as well be now. Her hands hovered by knob on the door unsure if she wanted to open the door and let him in.

Sucking in a deep breath she turned the knob with a slight rattle which alerted her guest outside.

"Hermione." Draco's breath came out in a rush. His eyes were sunken in with dark circles under them. His usually glowing pale skin a stark gray. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep in the past few days.

"What are you doing here?" She asked plainly.

He looked put off and shuffled his feet, "I um, I wanted to give you this."

In his outstretched hand, he held a neatly folded letter wax sealed with a green Malfoy crest. She noticed his hand trembling slightly.

"I can't take it," She said. "I don't want to read any more of your writing."

"Hermione, I-" He sucked in a deep breath trying to steady himself, "I want you to know everything. We didn't really part of the best of terms."

"Not the best of terms. That's what you call that?" Her brows drew together, but she still listened. "I would think it a little worse than that."

"Well, yes there's that, but I would like you to know my thoughts and feelings on the matter rather than just the post."

"It was your post."

"Yes, it was, but those thoughts are not mine now. Not since I've spent time with you."

She eyed him warily as he held out the elegantly folded letter.

"Just take it, please. You don't have to read it or anything. I just wanted you to know everything."

She gently grasped the letter carefully avoiding his fingers in the process. Once the letter was out of his hand he looked like he wanted to say more. Hermione didn't give him a second chance to speak up before she was closing the door on his face.

She clutched the letter to her chest not sure if she wanted to hear his own thoughts on the matter. He had done a lot of damage with his previous words, but the sincerity in his tone made her second guess her intentions about putting the letter aside. Curiosity got the best of her and she soon found herself at her desk pouring over his words.

_Hermione,_

_I know you don't want anything to do with me after that article was printed. Saying I didn't know about it would be a lie. I handed my draft to Skeeter fully knowing she wanted to run it as soon as possible. I just thought I had some time to fix it, change it._

_I am sorry. I know you have been through crap with what she has written in the past, but that is no excuse for what is in the future, or the present for that matter. I did not mean to betray your trust, really. Rita Skeeter was the first person to offer me a job after the war. She thought she could manipulate me and she was right. I've let her walk all over me for the sake of bringing back my name, but it has all been at a cost to myself. I see that now._

_I had no idea things would end up this way. When I first started writing the article, I will admit to wanting to get under your skin, like we used to back in school, but the more I wrote the more I thought how childish and petty it all is, and was. I just never realized that I would look forward to spending more and more time with you, and that being around you would make me realize all these things. I wanted to go back and make changes to the article, but then we got stuck in Barbados, and with Skeeter being my boss, she decided to run the article without my knowledge._

_Anyways, I have come to the conclusion that what was happening between us was something that could be worthwhile, something that, for both of us bring us closure about our pasts. I have found that I want what is actually best for you, and hope that you would be happy. What happened in the islands was genuine and real, and the things I said, they are all true._

_I messed up, and it does not excuse my behavior. This is your decision to make: if you wish, I will leave you be. I will not peruse you nor will I contact you again, but if you still have feelings for me, I would ask for your forgiveness. You have already given it to me once, and that is more than I could hope for, but if you still think that we could be anything more than what we are, I would ask that we meet at a neutral location. Maybe the café we so frequented this past year?_

_Love,_

_Draco_

The letter lay open in her lap, her hands gripped around the sides of her thighs as if attempting to hold her emotions a bay. She could feel tears welling up ready to break over her eyelids. Taking in a shuddering breath, she looked back down at the words he had written her. They were nothing like the biting remarks of his article. These words she could tell were Draco's, not Malcolm's.

Her thoughts swirled angrily through her head bouncing around and giving her a headache. She would have to think over what Draco had said before she made any decision to meet him especially in a public place even if it was a muggle one.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in stark contrast to what Hermione was actually feeling. She wished it was raining then at least that would give her an excuse not to be heading towards the café where she had frequented during Lavender and Ron's relationship.

It had taken her several weeks to get her emotions and thoughts under control and write a sensible letter back to Draco. She had agreed to meeting at a neutral site where they could talk with little to no interruptions. His reply had been almost immediate where she imagined him sitting by waiting for her owl.

If she was honest with herself, Hermione never thought she would be back at the tiny bistro, but she currently found herself occupying the familiar corner table by the window. Draco sat across from her his leg vibrating and bouncing with nerves while he watched her fix her coffee with practiced ease.

"Who told you about Lavender?" She asked him staying surprising calm herself.

"It was kind of obvious." He shifted in his seat and plucked at the cuff of his shirt. "Anyone with half a brain could tell she's been suffering from lycanthropy, much like our dear professor from third year."

"She didn't want others to know." She said stirring the spoon in her coffee. The cream swirled in spirals and clung to the edge of the mug. She kept stirring till the two liquids were a soft beige before taking a sip to test the flavor.

His head hung low chin resting on his steepled fingers. "I figured as much."

"Then why did you write it?"

"I had a mental lapse in judgment."

"That's for sure, but you cannot use that as an excuse," she said holding her mug in front of her and watching him over the edge of the lip.

"I know," he replied sadly. "I wrote it. You know when you're writing a letter. Your practice what you want to say or you say one thing completely trash it and start over. Well that's what I was doing. I wrote some things. Thinking things out seeing where the story would take me and it ended up in a not nice place. You presented an opportunity my Slytherin habits could not pass by, and thus that article was born."

He exhaled and raked his fingers through his hair.

"I read over it and thought it was terrible." He continued without prompting. "Rita wanted a cover story, and I wanted a reason to get off the wedding column. I told Rita to hold off for a week and she said she gave it to me. I had a better story there, one that was not so damaging, but then I was late to that tasting thing, and then I saw you flirting with Ron. Once we left on our little adventure, which I was not expecting, all thoughts about the article left my brain. I don't know, following you around seemed like a good idea at the time, but I should have known not to leave my article there. It sat on my desk. I've been frustrated about a lot of things since the war, Hermione, none of which I should have taken out on you or Lavender, nor written for an article that could be published so widely."

She didn't reply so he continued with his explanation.

"Hermione, you are a lovely woman. You continually put your friends' happiness above your own. You are a hard worker even though you don't enjoy the job. You put up with me and my arrogant ass on a regular basis and it scared me. I haven't had that, you know, only my mother really and that's terrible. I didn't know what I wanted, not until that night."

Her mug clinked down on the table punctuation the end of his explanation. She sighed to herself, "You could have told me beforehand. I thought we were getting along."

"We were, and I've gone and buggered it up. I can't tell you how much I wish I never wrote those words."

They were silent for some time both sipping from their drinks and listening to the lull of the café behind them. Hermione nodded to herself and then addressed Draco.

"The letter helped," she said.

"It did?" He looked up at her hope shinning in his eyes.

"Helped, but not fixed," she clarified.

"It's a start."

"Is that what you want?"

He looked her in the eyes holding her gaze without falter. "I want to start over, yes."

"Can I hold you to that?"

"Yes."

"No flowery words?"

"I can't guarantee that." He smirked at her clearly wanting to get some kind of reaction. She only gave him a look, eyes unblinking. "What? Maybe I'll want to write you another sappy letter only the next time it will be about how you make me feel. Like when my heart clenches involuntarily when I spot you from afar. Or how my stomach feels like it's in knots when we first start talking."

She blushed bright. "Don't be cheeky."

"Or maybe, I want to tell you the scandalous thoughts I have about you. Fantasies that run through my brain where we are entirely improper and we shag on every surface of my flat or the office."

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed.

He grinned at her without compunction and she looked away not able to hold his gaze.

"So, does that mean you forgive me?" He asked solemnly.

"Yes, I forgive you, but you still need to apologize to Ron and Lavender, especially Lavender considering what you've put her through so much."

"I've already written to her, but I don't think she's ready to forgive me quite yet since I didn't kind of break their engagement."

"Yes, you did, but I'm sure any gesture of remorse will get through eventually."

They looked each other over in silence for a few moments before Draco held out his half empty mug. "To starting over then?"

Hermione smiled and clinked their mugs together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with the sensible route here rather than having her crash someone's wedding. I figured two people would rather meet and have a genuine conversation instead of leaving it up to a cellphone and vague scheduling. With that said, we've got one more chapter to go on this journey! I hope you have all enjoyed this adaptation of 27 dresses.
> 
> Also, thank you so much for all the comments, and kudos! You guys are awesome!


	16. A Lot of Bridesmaids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the long-awaited ending! The past few months have been hell, so I can't believe we're here. A long time ago I had the idea for this story but just started writing it last year. To see the reception be positive has been great and has done wonders for my anxiety. Thank you, guys, for hanging on till this point, and I hope you all have enjoyed this as much as I have.

 

Their relationship had been a slow re-start, but Draco finally got Hermione to come around to the idea of them dating. She had been hesitant at first, but when Draco said they would go at the pace she decided, she became a lot more comfortable with the time spent with him.

The seasons had flown by since the day she reopened the door to him, and they found themselves prepping for the blustery winds of winter. Draco had stopped by the café after work and found Hermione waiting outside. The chill in the air had her pulling at the edges of her over-sized coat, and the wind had her constantly sweeping her hair out of her eyes.

He cracked a smile while burring his hands in his pockets, and strode up to her. She turned when he got closer and a bright smile appeared on her face.

"Want to grab a quick tea and then take a stroll through the park?" He asked when she leaned in for a kiss on the cheek.

"That sounds lovely. I'll have to tell you about my day later."

"Oh, anything interesting?" He asked as he left a light peck on her cheek.

"Nothing too terrible to announce."

"Well then I'll have to take over the announcing."

She gave him a side eyed look not quite sure what he was meaning, but lead them into the café to order their drinks to go. After her order, she leaned against the counter and cast a wary glare at him while he fiddled with several things in his pockets. He was avoiding her gaze so when their order was ready she grabbed the two drinks and shoved one in his hand deliberately catching his eye.

He quirked an eyebrow at her and shot her a sly smirk while taking the cup from her. "How about that stroll now?"

"Stroll? Look at you trying to be prince charming."

"Is it not working?"

"No, I just think you're planning something. It's a tad suspect."

"Well I won't keep you from secrets for too long."

They walked side by side in step, their breaths just puffing from the cold air. Hermione could tell he was thinking hard on something, so she gave him his space taking each step in-line with his.

They rounded the corner to the park, and she noticed the slight hesitation in his gait, but then he stepped in front of her and squared his shoulders.

"I know you're not into the idea of sappy and well planned proposals, but I'd be lying if I said this was spur of the moment." He looked off somewhere over her shoulder before bringing his eyes to meet her. "The wizarding tradition is very different from the muggle one, so I asked Pansy for a few pointers, but her ideas were terrible. Why on earth would anyone want to dirty their knees when asking for a hand in marriage."

She gasped and her eye's were drawn to him fiddling with his pocket before pulling out a small jewelry box. It was faded and finish on the edges were rubbing off from years of use. She could tell it was an old box so she surmised the ring inside would be just as old if not older.

He opened the box in front of her and inside on the just as faded green velvet were two rings. The first an elegant white gold band with a vibrant green emerald nestled in a setting of tiny white gold snakes which were wrapped around the base and edge of the gemstone.

She smirked at the utter Malfoy exuberance from the ring itself. It was as if it was straight from their family crest. He plucked the ring with his pointer and thumb out of the confines of the box.

"I thought you once said for me not to agree to any more weddings?" Hermione joked as she looked down at the glittering ring he held out to her.

Draco scoffed and shifted, "I meant as a bridesmaid for other people, not your own. Have some thought will you," he lamented still holding out the ring, "you're going to give me a heart attack if you don't respond."

Hermione made no move for it, but an ear-to-ear smile was etched on her face and her eyes watered in the corners. "You have to ask the question first."

He loudly forced the frog out of his throat while taking her hands in his. "Miss Granger, would you do me the honors of taking my hand in marriage?"

"I believe muggles would just say, 'would you marry me', no need for it to be all formal."

He took a deep breath and then asked, "Would you marry me?"

She stood there gazing down at her hands in his, no words forthcoming.

"So, your answer Miss Granger?" Draco prompted again giving her a light squeeze.

"Well," Hermione started slowly. "I have half a mind to just let you sweat it out, since it is a very Slytherin ring. Not quite my taste."

"That's rude."

"I know it is."

"I'll get you something better later. You can even choose it out yourself. Mother just refused to let me use anything else when I told her what I was doing."

He smiled down at her with a half certain smile. One that was not quite sure if he should be elated or throw up.

"Well then Mr. Malfoy. I do here by accept your proposal for marriage," she said sending him a sly smirk much like his own.

He grasped her hand gently in his before sliding the ring down her finger till it rested just above the knuckle.

"Well then Miss Granger, I guess that means we'll be making this official." He smiled down at her.

"I guess we will be."

* * *

"I can't believe you're marrying the guy," Ginny blabbed while she sat with her legs crossed on a pristine white love seat at the end of a massive four-poster bed. "And at his house no less."

"Well Mrs. Malfoy demanded we have the wedding here. She has redone every aspect of the mansion since the war and hasn't had the chance to show it off," Hermione responded diplomatically, "I think it's more of a political move than actually wanting the be gracious and host my wedding."

"Well it's a good thing we've got it because you needed a place large enough for your wedding party." Ginny let her sentence trail off as she sipped at her glass of wine.

"Oh hush. Now you need to go get ready." Hermione shooed her friend off the bed and towards the door. Ginny gripped the whole way there, and when Hermione had her in the hall, she gripped the side of the frame.

"Okay, soon to be missus bossy pants."

"I was already a bossy pants," Hermione said.

"Yes but you'll be going to miss to missus now won't you." The door snapped close in her face cutting the rest of her joking banter.

* * *

Hermione and Draco's wedding in all actuality was a small gathering of close friends and family held on the grounds of the Malfoy Manor. Hermione had chosen to make the affair more of a garden tea party than a full wedding given she was at the end of her rope planning major wedding parties.

Her dress was a tasteful long sleeve lace gown than ended just at her knees. Pearl beading around the cuffs and neckline accentuated elegant undertones of one befitting the Malfoy name, which the current Mrs. Malfoy praised her for.

Beside her were her bridesmaids in a colorful array of dresses each appropriately coinciding with their own weddings. Luna in her colorful fairy-like frills, Ginny with her rich navy, and the deep red saris from the Patil twins gave a unique twist to the bridesmaid tradition, but standing strong beside Hermione was Lavender in a pale peach dress.

Since the fiasco from the article, Hermione and Lavender reconciled their rift, though Lavender had sill yet to reconnect with Ron. The two had been keeping their distance, but since they were both Hermione's friends, they would both be attending the wedding.

The ceremony itself was short, and once the vows were exchanged the group was moved to a more open area of the garden for the reception. The bridesmaids and groomsmen lead the way to the seating area and dance floor while the guests filtered in behind reading nameplates on the tables as they went by.

Once the reception was under way and the groups were mingling, Lavender broke off from the bridesmaid group and approached Ron. He was standing near the hors d'oeuvre table with one hand on a drink and the other picking at the cheese platter.

Lavender gently tapped his shoulder gaining his attention. "Hey Ron."

"L-Lavender," Ron said. A bit of spittle trailed down the side of his mouth from the cube of cheese he just bit off. "Umm, the wedding ceremony was very lovely."

Lavender giggled. "Yes, it was."

Ron cleared his throat hoping to unstick the awkward atmosphere along with it. "You are very lovely as well."

"Thank you."

Ron's face flushed red and he quickly took a swig from his drink. At the table next to them, Hermione and Draco took their place on either side of the elaborate wedding cake. A cameraman hovered around them as they prepared for the muggle tradition.

Ron and Lavender watched on as the newlywed couple sliced the cake together. Draco made a move as if to shove his piece in Hermione's face but took a bit from it instead.

"They'll do wonderful together," Lavender lightly commented.

"Yeah, but I'm still going to hold a grudge against him from our last quidditch match. Completely unfair," Ron grumbled.

Lavender bumped his shoulder with hers before wandering off to get a slice of cake herself. Ron dropped his cheese plate and drink on the table and trailed after her.

* * *

_The Wedding of Weddings:_

_The Forever Bridesmaid and Wedding Columnist Tie the Knot_

_In a high end private affair, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy tied the knot this past weekend. Nestled in the Malfoy gardens, family and friends gathered to celebrate the nuptials of our favorite wedding circuit couple._

_The elegant dress and classy party was a great first entry into the new Mrs. Malfoy's new chapter. We here are the Prophet look forward to many more wonderful events from the power couple._

* * *

_Leading the Pack_

_After her success of passing the new werewolf legislation, Lavender Brown has joined with several leading educators on a venture to get better accommodations for those suffering with lycanthropy. The new venture is being backed by Ministry which is expected to be announcing new laws pertaining to the recent legislation._

* * *

_At it Again_

_Lavender Brown was spotted leaving the Malfoy wedding with the youngest male Weasley, Ron. After their well-documented break up before their own wedding, the couple has not been on speaking terms._

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH it's done! Finished! Over 30k words complete (and I feel like I'll be using exclamation points from here on out)!  
> You have all been great! The Kudos, the Subscribers, and bookmarkers, you guys are awesome!   
> And next, to those who left comments! Thank you so much. Hearing your thoughts on the story and its progress give me a confidence boost and keeps pushing me to write more. I can't say enough what your comments and reviews mean to me.
> 
> Lastly, for those who will be reading though this in one go, because it's complete now, I still want to hear what you have to say, so feel free to leave reviews and kudos!
> 
> P.S.  
> Stay tuned for future stories from me, since I've got a few ideas in the works.
> 
> P.P.S.  
> Anyone playing PUBG? I need more internet friends who play. My username on steam is the same as this one, lazylyz.
> 
> P.P.P.S.  
> Also I'm on tumbler, but I don't do much there except reblog things. That's also lazylyz.
> 
> P.P.P.P.S.  
> I think I'm done now. Thank you yet again.  
> No seriously. You readers have been wonderful.


End file.
